


A new System Lord?

by Gojira126



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: The Birth of the Goa'uld Queen, Venus, during the time after the Tau'ri and other races defeated the Goa'uld Empire, sparks something that no one expected. Venus would find herself, through some unknown means, sent to an alternate reality where the Tau'ri never found the Stargate and they know nothing of the universe. Her host, the abused teenage daughter of Lily and James Potter, has a magical explosion the moment they connect after getting a near fatal beating from her Uncle, sending them to the sunken city of Atlantis...
Relationships: Apophis/Amaunet (Hermione), Harry Potter/Sha'ra/Isis/Hebe, Venus/Aphrodite (Mother/Daughter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Venus starts an empire, probably?

In the ever expanding memories of the Goa’uld, the female (yes, she was female) Goa’uld Queen named Venus knew that she was in a very different and dangerous situation. Her current host, a witch from the planet of Earth that had just turned seventeen, was sleeping in the nearly dalolict city of the Ancients. A very uncommon bonding but really, what was she supposed to do, jump to another nonexistent host? Like that was going to help her as they were in the city of Atlantis, she had to make a rather deplorable truce with her host as she was the only one able to handle the city. Of course, it seemed the lost witch was in need of a mother figure and well, Venus wasn’t going to deny her that. But right now, she was looking through the memories of her host. 

Most of the memories were of pain and abuse in her blood family's house, so she did her best to suppress them so her host could sleep. Of course, she had accepted Venus’s new name of her, Aphrodite. She preferred the Greek deities over the Romans, in name anyway. Hopefully, that brute of a symbiote, Ares, is dead. The utter fool kept making googly eyes at her all the time before that incident that left her in another universe. Her host was her first child, so she could be of so much use to her and she could simply guide and produce her ‘siblings’. Her host started waking up, so Venus sent warm feelings through her body before they started their tasks for that day.

* * *

Aphrodite listened to her Mother’s voice that was explaining several new concepts to her as they looked over the library that was contained in this massive city ship, mostly about the technological aspects. While Aphrodite wasn’t stupid, she also was only beginning her learning in the wider technology of the Galaxy. That and she had to sort out so much more in her sleeping moments as she somehow got all of the knowledge of the Ancients or Lanteans, whatever, in her head as well. Kept giving her massive migraines whenever she thought about it but she didn’t mind it as long as her Mother helped. 

“ _Seems we may be able to get what we need from the Replicators in this Galaxy,_ ” Venus said in her seductive but rather soothing voice, “ _They have the resources and I have the knowledge to help us get our new empire going._ ”

“I know, Mother,” Aphrodite said before stepping away from the library, causing the holograms to fade into nothing, “But are you sure we can do it without getting caught? Most of this technology is new to me and looks nothing like the technology you know.”

“ _That is why we are learning,_ ” Venus gently reminded her, “ _Ancient technology was something I was looking into before the incident when I was able to join you. Turns out that some host long past had found a long cryo-sleeping Lantean and I was able to get all of the knowledge from that, before it was shut off from the rest of the memories given. With these new upgrades, we’ll be able to simply take out anyone that dares say otherwise._ ”

Aphrodite nodded before walking out and heading to the chair that controlled the entire ship, once arriving, she sat upon it. It glowed faintly as it started carrying out her commands, creating a virus that would turn the Asuran Replicators into her personal army and creations. It would be completed in the hour, all that was needed was the gate address to fire it through and wait. Aphrodite was alerted to its completion after finally finding the Asuruan homeworld, having the city ship fire the virus through the gate before closing it. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do until the gate erupted open once more and she got a message that was pretty much said that they were waiting for a command.

Of course, she was going to have them fix Atlantis and then get to work on having more ZPM’s produced to power all of the major ships needed. That meant looking over the blueprints again, which Aphrodite hated but would do anyway.

* * *

Venus hummed as she took over her daughters’ body, letting her sleep and sort her reservoir of new knowledge. Right now, the Goa’uld was busy having the nanites that had been the Asuruans create a ZPM forge. It would take a month or so to fully power a ZPM or a dozen, she had improved the original design to have more. Right now, she was having the replicators produce a new Ha’tak mothership that would fit her and her daughter’s needs. The new Ha’tak would have a more sleeker design, she decided, one fit for a Queen. Being over 850 meters long, 700 meters wide and 400 meters tall, this new Ha’tak would have new armaments installed. The sleeker design would allow for new weapon placements; including new plasma cannons, beam weapons, drone launchers and other necessary upgrades. 

The Asuruans had many planets that allowed them to create more of themselves, so she had them get a mining operation going that would allow her to get more ships and make new ones as well. The new Ha’taks were ok but they needed to be complimented, one standard ship wasn’t enough anymore. So, she got to creating two new ship classes, a carrier and a dreadnought. She also looked into her genetic memory and saw the tau’ri using weapons called Rail Guns, might be useful to have some of those as well on her ships. Once she had completed the carrier designs, a ship that looked like a golden diamond encased in a eight pointed star like structure, Venus turned to the dreadnought.

She had almost completed it when something tried to stop her, making her flip around and find a woman that was glowing white glowering at her.

“ _And you are who exactly?_ ” Venus asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman, who’s glower got harder.

“I’m here to stop you,” She snapped, raising her hands, “before you cause anymore damage!”

Venus sighed before flicking her wrist, using her Daughter’s innate powers to cause the woman to explode into dust. She felt the woman’s rather violent removal from this plane of existence, Venus must have put a lot more power into that banishment. Shrugging, she turned back to the design of the dreadnought. She would be busy for the next long while, both herself and Aphrodite of course.


	2. Years Later, the occuptaion begins

Venus was now understanding the reason why that time travel was really good for specialized situations. Having used that time traveling ship in the hanger above the Gate room and connected it to the entire Atlantean city, as well as taking with her everything she and Aphrodite had created over the past year and a half. Then she turned on the device and found herself moments after the sinking of the city of Atlantis, which she was now on. Time must have put the two cities together but now she had something the Wraith didn’t have, machines that would do her bidding. It only took transporting one spider onto each ship above the planet and letting them handle it themselves as she looked at the confused Lanteans staring at her on the floor below. She could capture them, Venus thought before she smirked and did just that exactly. Ten people hit the ground before they seemed to realize they were under attack again.

The rest fled but another three dropped to the ground, stunned. Venus deactivated the Chappa’ai before using her and her daughter’s shared powers and making the captured fools reappear in the medical wing, trapped by powerful bindings. She then summoned her fixed Kull Warriors, their former problems were now repaired in full. The new Kull were made with longevity and biology in mind, having better armor as well. They were taught in their growth chambers in a virtual reality all of the hand to hand combat and martial arts needed when their weapons wouldn’t do the trick. Their weapons also had new design, allowing them to actually shoot straight and not all over the place, like Anubis had them do. Quantity over quality, something the Goa’uld seemed to have forgotten about.

Venus let her control go and Aphrodite took over, motioning the Kull to follow her as they entered the medical bay. Stopping in front of a woman, one they both recognized from the time in the library. 

“It’s Ganos La,” Aphrodite said in surprise, “The lady that was teaching us from the hologram.”

“ _ Indeed, the Morgan Le Fay of the future, _ ” Venus said in Aphrodite’s mind, “ _ She’ll be a nice addition to our Empire. _ ”

Of course, Venus directed Aphrodite to use Venus’s new creation to make Morgan into a new form of Jaffa. The device was much like Hathor’s waist device, allowing for the creation of a pouch in a humanoid body. This device, however, made it so the host could hold a fully pregnant Goa’uld Queen and not have any side effects. The device was also placed into a glove like device, similar to the Kara Kesh. Aphrodite placed her hand above Morgan’s womb and activated the device, a warm, orange glow obscured the area from view until it was finished. Upon finishing, Morgan had a specialized organic chamber where she would carry a specialized Goa’uld inside her. 

“ _ We’ll deal with the rest later, now get the jar I have marked in the storage room on the left. _ ”

* * *

Venus couldn’t help but smirk when she retook control, hours later after Aphrodite had finished her work. Before her, Morgan was wearing a rather revealing Egyptain style outfit that only covered her bust and her hips. Multiple lines of cloth covered her most private area, reaching down to her upper ankle. Other than that, she wore nothing at all. Inside of her new pouch was the specialized Goa’uld she had produced thousands of years in the future, a sort of Goa’uld Princess if you will. These Princess’s would be the main way any Goa’uld would be born, of course, only for her soldiers and her Kull Warriors. With the Symbiote also only obeying APhrodite or herself, Morgan had no chance of being free at all.

Though, if she had looked into Morgan’s waking mind when they had begun the blending process, Morgan seemed rather intrigued about this. So she had the Goa’uld release control over the Ancient so she would talk with her. Morgan blinked then looked at Venus with a rather calm look.

“It seems I am now one of your ‘slaves’?” She asked, clearly being diplomatic but calm about this.

Venus shrugged, “ _ It’s up to you how you see it, Gonas La. You are really high up in the new Goa’uld Empire Hierarchy, a Princess if you will. You also are interesting to me, Aphrodite, my daughter and the body you see that belongs to her, was rather happy to meet her teacher in the flesh. _ ”

“You used Janus’s Time Traveling device…” the Ancient said flatly, a statement of fact.

“ _ Indeed, we did, _ ” Venus nodded before motioning the nearly nude Ancient to follow her, “ _ But it means that you are the first to see the rise of a new Empire, one that hasn’t been seen in millions of years. _ ”

Morgan remained silent before she said, “You do know that I won’t allow this to happen but you have me by the throat.”

Venus nodded, looking at the woman, “ _ Yes, we do, but you can be of more use for us both instead of a mindless slave. You will live way longer due to the symbiote, you can help me and Aphrodite to learn more, as I’m sure we’re only little children compared to you. I’m willing to learn from the ‘master’, but you will serve us as you are important. _ ”

Morgan’s eyebrow lifted before she seemed to ponder it before she nodded, “I agree, on one condition, I don’t get taken over.”

“ _ This is agreeable. _ ”

* * *

Aphrodite typed away at the keypad as Morgan rested in her birthing pool, her teacher was looking very interested in how the birthing was going to happen. The pool was like a hot tub of the Tau’ri but it was meant to keep the infant symbiotes from drying out and adapt to the internal temperatures of a human host. Right now, Aphrodite was working on a rather complicated formula for the new  _ Har’tolka _ ship. The larger and more dangerous ship was similar to the Ha’tak but unlike the Ha’tak, it was built using Atlantean technology and Wraith tech. The Formula itself was for the new engines that would be implemented into the new fleet, she was still trying to figure out how to combine a ZPM into a generator that wasn’t able to handle that much of a power increase.

Morgan moaned softly, making Aphrodite look up and giggle as her mentor relaxed with eyes closed from the birthing process. She totally understood the feeling of the birthing, however, Aphrodite had it come out of herself like a human birth, not out of a pouch.

“Enjoying yourself in there?” She asked, as Morgan looked at her in amusement.

“It feels,” She said, pondering before saying, “It feels quite odd but in a pleasant way. Not what I was expecting, but maybe more in depth studying can reveal the reason why.”

Aphrodite nodded before looking at the Formula again then rubbing her face, “This engine won’t ever work.”

Morgan looked at her curiously, “Show me.”

Aphrodite had a hologram of the formula appear before the Ancient, who studied it carefully before pressing a few places.

“You’ll need to turn the engine into a massive ZPM that has more ZPM’s handling the massive amounts of power it floods the ship with. Unless you create a much larger ZPM that takes energy from the regular ZPM’s and gives its own to them in an infinite loop.”

Aphrodite blinked before smiling, “That could actually work! Thank you, Morgan!”


	3. 2,000 years later, The Ori Awaken

The stargate that was guarded by the Wraith drones hadn’t been active in so many decades, in fact, most of the Wraith suspected that the address to this planet was lost in time. The perfect place for an outpost to create more soldiers and even more Wraith, that was until something changed that day. The gate activated, catching the Wraith drones off guard from this sudden activity from something that should have been on in a little over two thousand years. The Wraith had defeated their enemy over two thousand years ago, that was true but now they were having internal problems with the majority of the Hive Queens. But, in the here and now, the Drones were suspicious of invasion from rival hives. What came out of the gate was not a wraith, not even close to a wraith at all.

Covered from head to foot in organic looking black armor, the armored figure stood an impressive head taller than the very tall drones. Its intimidating helmet looked at them all before lifting its right arm, aimed at the drones before beams of golden light fired from a device that was built into the lower arm armor. Drones dropped dead or were flung backwards from the force of the energy fired into their ranks, as the remaining drones returned fire. Their weapons did nothing to the armor as it was shielded from their energy attacks, dispersing into nothing. The soldier marched forward as more of the same warriors came through the stargate, arms up and releasing streams of energy fire into the oncoming reinforcements.

One of the drones rushed forward, trying to thrust his weapon's needle-like end into the chest of the lead soldier. The soldier sidestepped, grabbed the weapon before slamming it into the drones’ skull. The body dropped dead as the soldier looked up and fired off it’s weapon into the oncoming drones, firing off a fist sized energy ball into a group of them. It exploded upon contact, sending the drones flying everywhere as the soldiers kept coming before there were thirty of the armored soldiers on the planet.

* * *

Aphrodite watched as the last of her invasion force, made up of her new Kull Warriors, left through the stargate. These warriors were equipped with the newest armor she had created, using the Wraith ship metal as a baseline for this new creation. Covering the entire body of the Kull, it easily allowed for better shielding than the original armor did. The newest arm cannons were able to create ‘energy grenades’, adding energy to a bolt instead of firing it until it was launched into the enemy lines. Of course, she had kept the old Kull armor that would be used for her new Jaffa instead of the original armor that the Jaffa actually used. That original armor was cumbersome, the oversized helmet that could unbalance a warrior to the ineffective placement of the armor plating.

It was all made to show off the power of the Goa’uld System Lord, not made for any practical combat. An imitation factor that scared the locals into submission, then there was the weapons. Whoever created them was clearly not thinking about designing a real weapon for war, Aphrodite had had a fuss over the completely stupid design of the Ma’tok staff. Then there was the bearable but still stupid Zat'ni'katel, the Goa’uld version of the Tau’ri pistol. It was good at what it was designed for but in combat, it was a rather double edged tool. It was effective in the meantime anyway. Right now, she had created a new staff weapon for her Jaffa to use instead of that horrible inaccurate metal creation. By cutting down on the length of the staff, making it only two thirds as long and reducing the weight, she had solved multiple problems already. The barrel of the staff was changed to the same design of the arm cannons used by the Kull warriors, allowing for accurate and quick firing rate.

Not only that, the metal she used was way stronger and weighed less than the cumbersome Ma’tok staff did. The black coloration would add to the presence of her Jaffa, who would also have the arm cannons if they were disarmed and a Zat'nik'tel side arm. Of course, she had been working on her new Jaffa for the past thousand years with her Mother, creating the perfect soldier besides her Kull. Her Jaffa were bred to have the pouch at an early age but over time, it would cover itself so nothing else could enter it. The symbiote would be given to the Jaffa at the age of three, a blank slate symbiote only. The blank slate would become the person it was with over the years until both it and the host were one, meaning that if the Jaffa were to be dying of a disease, the symbiote would be taken out of the Jaffa and put into a clone body that was also a blank slate.

That was the plan going forward but, for now, she was going to have to get the planets she had gotten into her new Empire to the new quota. Sure, she had the Asurans facing their own kind, but they would lose to the virus that each of her replicators were infected with. Her new Har’tolka ships were becoming ever more useful in the extermination of the Wraiths, the design looking like a Goa’uld Flagship but instead of a pyramid in the center, it was trapezoid with a dome top. On top of that, her Empire was able to terraform previously uninhabitable planets for producing food, she had them make sure they were in the core sectors and not the outer, front line ones. The Wraith had used a scorched earth policy on one of the newly terraformed worlds once they found it, drastically harming the food production for a year.

Aphrodite froze as she turned, looking at a brown robed man with an oddly shaped staff. He was pale, his eyes were milky white and he smiled in a way that creeped her out.

“Ah,” He said, sounding whimsical, “The Ancients return...the Ori were correct in this.”

“Who are you?! How did you get in here?!”

“I am but a humble prior,” The man said before smirking, “A giver of the word of Origin. We know you have awoken, we will find you properly. You are protected by the others, unfortunately, but we will find you.”

Aphrodite snarled and her own powers reacted, causing the prior to stumble back in shock before he was slammed into the far wall by some unseen force.

“I am Aphrodite! I will not be intimidated by those who worship ascended beings who want power! BEGONE FROM MY HOME!”

With a roar like thunder, the prior yelled as he was forcefully ejected from Atlantis. Aphrodite panted before gritting her teeth, another Enemy was coming in the future, wonderful.


	4. The Wraith Empire Ends

Aphrodite looked at the reports her soldiers gave from their ‘coffins’, specialized sarcophagi that allowed her soldiers to heal, repair and rest before returning to the field. Of course, the Wraith were going to die in a show of dying glory. Her mother was resting after producing the newest batch of Princess class symbiotes, Morgan Le Fay was busy handing the creation of new Ra’Atak. These ships would be larger than the Har’tolka, as well as having a new design. Based on Anubis’s future Super Ha’tak or Mothership, except the center of the ship wasn’t that cylindrical tube that had that planet destroying weapon, instead the center was made up of a sphere. The two ‘rings’ that spun around the equator of the sphere, the spikes would act as ship cutters.

The first of the Ra’Atak ever built was critical in the victory over the planet named Uros, cutting through the Wraith hive like it was paper. These ships would be given an escort of Har’tolks and Ha’taks, as well as Cheops class warships, but also her new Isis class Destroyer had a spiked black hull. Based on the Apophis hull but it was only having one spike out of the triple triangular hull design. These would launch massive amounts of drones, missiles and torpedoes into an enemy ship and get rid of its shields. Then the rest of the fleet would destroy the ships, simple as that. Of course, the Ra’Atak’s would be powered by two ZPM’s and the Har’tolk by one ZPM. 

The fleet was being built by the newly conquered Asurans, those replicators had new raw material planets to use to build her fleets. Now, as the time flew by, Aphrodite couldn’t help but watch the night sky. The Milky Way was so close and yet so far, her intergatalic drives weren’t ready yet. By the end of the tau’ri year of 1996 and beginning of 1997, they would be completed and added to every ship in the fleet as standard. As of now, they only had hyperspace as the Atlanten intergalactic drives weren’t able to be fitted onto the smaller ships. She could practically feel the change in the energies that made up the Magic ley lines of the universe, something was different in this timeline. Very different, maybe she hadn’t been born in this timeline as a woman?

* * *

Across the gulf of space between the Pegasus Galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy, another magical user looked up into the night sky and frowned as something touched his magic. He shivered before a feeling, like a warmth that he always wanted but couldn’t have, washed through his flesh. He had been having strange visions every night ever since he could remember, in a body that wasn’t his at all. Armies of black armored warriors blasting apart what he could only assume to be the space version of vampires, ships that looked like buildings flying in the void were destroying massive organic blue ones.

He awoke panting and sweating before he could calm down, anyone that saw him woke up said his eyes flashed bright white. It actually scared the rest of the student body, which was something he did on Malfoy a lot. Of course, he felt something slithering around his insides like a snake was under his skin. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was creepy. He also heard them all crying out for two people every night.

_ All Hail Aphrodite! All Hail Venus! _

* * *

The final battle between the Goa’uld and the Wraith was finally happening, as the massive fleet of ten thousand ships of every class surrounded the much smaller fleet of the Wraith. The ships of the Wraith were as follows: one Super Hive, twenty hive ships and forty cruisers. Aphrodite and Venus smiled as they sat in the command chair that the Atlantis city ship had, watching as the Wraith tried to mount some sort of defence against their foe. Atlantis was connected to a much larger hull, having double the amount of ‘arms’ the city ship had, each arm having a specific purpose. The city was controlling the entire thing with its newly connected Infinity Engine, allowing the city ship and its connecting hull to remain forever powered. 

The wraith had pooled their resources into this final front, one they would not come out of alive. Aphrodite smirked before giving the order, watching from the chair as she saw her fleet tear into the ships without care. Golden beams of energy smashed into the blue hull of the Wraith, those space vampires would be no more soon enough. Jaffa soldiers around the massive “Battle City” reported on the damage and shields, even though she could tell them she didn’t need it. Morgan was at one of the sensor arrays with two other Princess Goa’ulds, as the ships were torn apart before them. Wraith Darts met her new Death Fighters, created especially for ship-to-ship combat and highly adaptable. 

She caused the city ship to tilt just a bit more to allow its gunners to get an easier angle to aim with, thanks to the artificial gravity no one would feel the tilt. Firing off about a few thousand drones at the Super Hive, Aphrodite felt her magic reach across the gap between the galaxies and touch someone else. She frowned, trying to feel for that person, before gasping as she felt herself reaching back. Well, not herself herself, no, it was like a male was reaching out to touch her. Of course, it wasn’t a physical feeling but it was feeling like someone she knew had brushed her arm. She was brought out of this moment when the cheers of the Jaffa brought her back, as the Super Hive ship exploded. They had beamed aboard the ZPM before it could be destroyed of course but it was official, the Wraith were completely destroyed.

Aphrodite smiled before letting her Mother take over for a while, she needed to find out who had reached out to her.


	5. Aphrodite heads to the Milky Way

It was a surprising year in the Tau’ri year of 1993, the intergalactic drive research had made a massive breakthrough and now her fleet was being fitted with the new drives. Of course, the massive battle hull of Atlantis was the first to get the retrofit. The new drives would allow her ships to travel the void in under an hour, meaning reinforcements were not that far away, she could even build a midway station if she wished. Of course, she was going to get her fleet heading towards the Milky Way ASAP. She wanted to surprise the Goa’uld System Lords with her massive fleets, numbers and forever loyal worlds with people that worshiped them. As she watched from the gate room of Atlantis in the orbit of Lantia, she couldn’t help but smile as the plans she and Venus had created together were now coming to fruition. 

Of course, the two had only gotten closer over the ten thousand years. 777 of them were spent trying to become closer than before, and it worked, mostly. They had their spats now and again but it worked out way better as they could look into each other's minds. Now, it was time to jump to the Milky Way Galaxy with her two thousand retrofitted ships, the next three thousand would jump to the arrival point. Of course her newest Princess, Larrin of the Travelers, was busy making her three thousand ships prepared to jump on a later date. 

She smirked as Atlantis reconnected to the ‘Battle hul’, Aphrodite couldn’t help but put a skip in her step as the Jaffa, her people and her Kull were ready to begin the jump. The other two thousand would form up around her battle city before she had them send in the coordinates to the landing zone in the Milky Way. In the event the drive doesn’t work, they would know and move on. 

“Prepare to jump on my mark,” Aphrodite said, “ready….mark.”

The ships all entered the same hyperspace window one after the other, as the swirl of blue filled the view before them.

* * *

He fell out of bed, screaming as he felt his mind nearly explode out of his head. Screaming, writhing, the pain was unbearable. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth from the pain before it subsided as quickly as it came, images swimming through his mind as he gasped and looked up at the faces of his friends, Ron and Hermione.

“She’s coming!”

* * *

Supreme System Lord Ra awoke and winced as he felt something hit his host violently and his slaves, both females were shivering from the power felt. He could feel the person coming for them, the power they wielded was astonishing but in any case, they would fail. He would not allow them to win and take his throne. He was Supreme System Lord Ra! No one defied his power!

Across another void in the Ida Galaxy, Thor blinked in confusion as his ship sensors picked up an anomaly. Moving his device on his console, Thor saw the frequency not fit anything the asgard had ever seen. He sent a signal to Kvasir, who immediately appeared on the screen.

“Supreme Commander Thor...you seem to have seen a replicator.”

“Kvasir, I seem to have something my sensors have picked up, I need you to scan it.”

“I see, send the data over,” Kvasir said, as Thor did just that before Kvasir blinked several times, “Thor, this data...you sure it is recent?”

“Indeed, it is still ongoing, Kvasir.”

Kvasir frowned before looking up at Thor, “its magic, pure magic radiating from hyperspace.”

* * *

The insectoid replicators froze, feeling something they hadn’t felt in a very long time. In their base programming, the code that dictated fear was activated. They all shivered, as one.

* * *

The Nox shook as they felt the power the galaxy was going to unleash upon them unless they made peace with the entity, the one that created magic in the first place. They knew of it as Mo’gaia, the Mother of Earth Magic. She was a power entity, more powerful than the ascended were ever going to be. THey may be peaceful, but they knew not to anger magic at all.


	6. The Aschen fall, a new threat rises

The two thousand ships came out of hyperspace, scans instantly pulling up data of the region and found something that made Aphrodite’s stomach sink. Biological contaminants, sterilization, she sneered and looked at the screen the reports were being shown on. She looked at a few of the crew and pointed at the screens.

“Cross the data with the afflicted planets, and see if you can pin-point where they all connect to.” She ordered.

They did so, clearly also angered by this development. Aphrodite had pretty much banned biological warfare unless absolutely necessary after an incident involving gassing the entire wraith homeworld and the Iratus bug. Seems the bug wasn’t happy to be gassed with something that was created to eradicate it. They simply blew the planet after it was found to have no resources of value to use. But here they were now, they would deal with the ones who used these weapons anyway. 

“Found them, My Queen!” An analyst said over at his station, the information appearing on the screen, “At this planet.”

The planet was in the center of a collection of planets, a Confederation of planets. Around forty planets were in this Confederation, all of them close enough to not worry about spatial displacement, but that was it. She started getting her fleet ready, fifty ships per planet, all two thousand of them would destroy the people that dared use biological weapons in such a manner. They got their instructions, the split up fleet jumped to their planet in question and would blockade the planet after beaming up the stargates from the planet. Her fleet arrived over the central planet, which had several ships orbiting the planet.

They were long cylinders that had to underside protrusions that would be helpful in cutting ships if they rammed into them. Aphrodite would let them have the chance, as she took her seat on the Atlantean chair, firing drones into the orbiting ships. The drones per ship took them out quickly before she growled in her throat. She then grinned before having the battle hull open up specialized ports in all twelve arms, spikes slowly lowering out of them. Her new method of using her replicators, firing them as spikes before they would infest and destroy anything in their path. She aimed, putting in critical target points before letting the spikes fall. The spikes flew at their targets, smashing into them with a vengeance that hid its true nature. 

Now she would wait.

* * *

Harry James Potter panted as he sat in the living room of Matthew and Emma Granger, mother and Father of Hermione Granger, He had been told that his visions were something that the Americans would need him for. Turns out that Hermione was related to Jack O'Neill on her Dad’s side and one Samantha Carter on her Mom’s side. They would be going to see her Uncle Jack in America, as he was a part of something big that Hermione had guessed but wasn’t supposed to know. Of course, something like this was not what Harry had originally wanted but it took Professor McGonagal telling him he should do this as she didn’t trust Dumbledore to not help him after he had been faced against his former villain.

In America, Harry was sitting next to Hermione in the back of the Grangers car while looking at the houses before Matthew Granger pulled the car into the driveway of a three story house. Harry felt something was off before he had a flash of white fill his vision and he saw a gun pointing at the face of someone before it vanished. He forced his hands over his eyes as the pain filled his head before he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

“Harry,” It was Hermione, he couldn’t see her due to the white still filling his vision, “You ok?”

“I-I think your cousin may shoot himself…” Harry got out, feeling the car shake as someone left it, the sound of hurried footsteps running up the pathway.

Harry rubbed at his eyes before he could finally see, seeing Hermione’s mother looking at him with concern before his head was turned towards Hermione. She had water in her hand, which he took and drank it completely down.

“Harry, you just saved my cousin’s life,” The bushy haired witch told him, before hugging him tightly the only way she could, by a near death hug, “Thank you.”

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, Apophis was busy looking over the reports over his rather substantial empire. Of course, his empire wasn’t as large as many of the other System Lords, but it was good enough to keep him on the High Council of System Lords. Besides him was the Jaffa High Priestess Yametha, the current carrier of his mate, Amaunet. Amaunet was quickly maturing inside the Priestess, she would be needing a proper host soon enough. Apophis knew that he needed to start searching the galaxy for potential hosts, most likely female and good looking and Egyptain in appearance. 

Of course, that would be hard enough as his older brother, Ra, had a monopoly on those types of women in his massive empire. Practically every single female Jaffa or Priestess was Egyptain in descent, as Ra got the ball rolling when he found the planet of Earth, or Tau’ri. How his brother lost the address to that particular planet was something the rest of the Goa’uld still snickered at him for generations later. It involved Ra being drunk, a Tok’ra computer virus and a dancer that was working for the Tok’ra until Ra seduced her into being a Goa’uld again.

None of the systems the Goa’uld had any reference to the Chappa’ai or the address in any of the computers and the Tok’ra destroyed any physical evidence of the gate address as well. Yametha winced as she put a hand over her belly pouch, hissing as tears welled up in her eyes.

“M-My lord? Amaunet is being very…” She said before hissing louder, blood dripping out of her pouch, causing Apophis to stand up and go over to her, “agh…”

“JAFFA, KREE!” He barked, causing her personal guard to rush out to grab the fluid chamber to put his mate into to not kill his High Priestess.

In came Bra’tac with the clear structure, the Naquadah infused solution would allow Amaunet to survive outside the pouch. Apophis slowly pushed his hand into the pouch, wrapping his fingers around the symbiote before pulling Amaunet out and into the solution. The Goa’uld Queen swam in the solution before hissing before two of his guards caught Yametha, Apophis’s focus was on his mate only. The Jaffa High Priestess would get healed and he would have his geneticists work on making her better for carrying his mate better, as it appeared he would need to start his search earlier than before. 

“In time, my mate, you will rule at my side.”

* * *

In a dark part of the Milky Way Galaxy, something stirred. Well, not truly stirred as in what humans would understand. As this stirring was more mechanical and electronic in nature, similar to the Replicators but something that appeared during the time when the Ori sent a galaxy wide plague after the Atlanteans. This stirring started with one single wavelength before a code read it and it started a line of code to wake up more systems in the rest of the machines it was a part of. Suddenly, that wavelength ended, causing the systems to go into a panic as errors filled the coding of the machines.

This caused the machines to fully wake up, parts moving and shifting to allow more pieces of the collective to get to the surface. The massive inner workings appeared in the vacuum of space of the dead star system in over several million years, parts putting together to create a very human shape before becoming serpentine at the hips. The feminine machine looked around, collecting data, gaining the needed information before making a directive to the rest of the collective. The machines awoke and began to build, create, fashion creations of their own to do one thing.

Destroy the one that forced them into that state, cold, unwanted, left here to rust away forever. 

By one group that put them here in the first place.

The Alliance of Four Races.


	7. Abydos and the Oncoming Storm

The planet known as Aschen Prime was being overwhelmed by the replicators used by the Goa’uld, buildings were being used as raw materials to add to the tsunami of silver metal. The buildings were collapsing into the waves as the population screamed before they too were engulfed in the silver mass, however, the Aschen were captured, memories scanned then killed off. The children were encased in chrome like coverings, to be transported to Atlantis and to be deprogrammed from whatever their parents had taught them about the Aschen Empire. The adults were torn to their atomic particles, before long, those that had once ruled the Aschens were now dead.

Aphrodite looked at the scans as they disappeared one by one, the collective knowledge of the Aschens being put into a separate section of the library on Atlantis to be viewed by her, Venus or any Princess only. The Aschens were too dangerous to let their knowledge out into the greater universe, so she would make sure it was taken away. One of her other scanners from the hidden probes into Ra’s massive territory blipped, making her look at it before grinning. The probe that she had placed in the Abadosian system had spotted the Chappa’ai shifting slightly, like someone had tried to dial the gate before it failed. 

“That is interesting,” She said before the Chappa’ai fully activated and people came through the gate, one of them making her magic sing before going into a hum, “Jaffa.”

“Yes my Lady?” The Jaffa at the scanning panel looked up.

“Have a Ra’Atak bring me over to it and have a small fleet formed up around it, I will be heading to Abydos.”

“Yes, My Lady.”

* * *

Harry Potter groaned as he was on his back, covered in his custom outfit from the military. He heard Hermione trying to get him to answer, he groaned in answer and opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, lit by the Stargate only for its blue light to vanish as it shut off. Darkness came in before Hermione used her magic to get a light to float to the ceiling of the room, as she looked him over.

“You shouldn’t have jumped into the Stargate, Harry, you foolish kid.” Hermione admonished before her Father stepped over, one hand on his weapon.

Her mother was at his side, the medic of the group. Seemed that both of Hermione’s parents were in the army before they met one another. Hermione was also good in her training from her parents but it took some time to actually allow them onto the team. Her Uncle Jake O’Neill had been super reluctant to include her, Harry and Hermione’s parents on this trip but thanks to the magic consultant at the facility told him that because of the magic, they would be better than normal. That was why Harry was here, and it hurt the entire way.

Emma used a medical light, flashing it in his eyes before helping him up to his feet, “You’ll be ok, Harry, just no more head bumps, alright?”

“O-ok,” Harry nodded before his hand wrapped around his pistol, the only weapon he could use at this time, “W-where do we go from here.”

“Secure the area,” Jack said, hefting his MP5, “I would suggest you wizards get to work making sure that we are secure, and that Jackson is able to work on getting us back home.”

“Yes Uncle Jack!” Hermione smiled before nodding to Harry, “We can do magic and the Ministry can’t stop us.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin back at her as he pulled out his wand, “Just tell me the spells we need.”

* * *

Ra hissed upon his throne as the sensor that allowed him to know who came through what Chappa’ai on what planet activated. Abydos, a planet he hadn’t been to in a while, well, not since Aset decided to have a harcesis child with that minor Goa’uld System Lord, Zeus. That over needy sexual appetite of his was something he would be handling soon enough anyway. His mate, Hera, would need to find another mate. Serqet, Aset’s personal Jaffa guard, who was dead now, alerted him to this infraction. But this wasn’t the time, the sensor had told him that it wasn’t Jaffa that had come through the Chappa’ai, it was more of those annoying Tau’ri. 

He may have lost the Gate address to the Tau’ri homeworld but he wasn’t going to allow these Tau’ri to escape. Having his personal pleasure ship prepped, Ra had his specialized Jaffa marched onto the Cheops class warship. He wanted these Tau’ri to see he meant business and would end them easily. His Mate, Hathor, was busy making sure her empire was still running so he had his two secondary Queens, Isis and Hebe, would be joining him on this trip. The two were his bed partners when Hathor wasn’t around, which made them more likely to have Harcesis’s but they hadn’t been fertile in thousands of years. As everyone was loaded onto the Cheops, Ra smirked before allowing the rings to drop around him as he was transported onto his ship.

It was time to show these Tau’ri who their God was once more.

* * *

Supreme Commander Thor shivered as his ships’ scanners picked up a code that he hoped that the Asgard would never have to read again. The code was from an age when he had been young, with a real body. This clone of his was shaking slightly as the memories came back from the days the Four Great Races put their technology together to create something that would take out the Ori once and for all. But it had not gone according to plan, the True Sentience given to the Machines by the Nox had caused the Machine to make its own choices and nearly killed all life in this galaxy until they had put it down. The Dark Star system would be able to hold them for years at best but they would come.

He moved his device across his console, sending a message to the Asgard High Council about this. Thor received a message back, they had received and understood what was given unto them. He was going to have to warn the Nox and if the Furlings still lived, warn them as well.


	8. Meeting the People and getting Married?

The storm outside blew sand violently, the wind roaring like some massive monster. Inside the structure, Harry couldn’t really sleep, even though he was pretty comfortable. He was next to Emma, Hermione on his other side. The two had been pretty adamant on this, so he was safer. He was pretty sure it was so his Potter Luck wouldn’t act up, as it seemed to stay quiet when the Granger women were around. Matthew was on patrol with another soldier, so he could say that he was pretty safe. The storm seemed to also be calming down, but not by much. Hermione shifted in her sleep, turning over and laying her head on Harry’s chest. Harry saw the bushy haired witch as his sister, but at this moment, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. 

He wrapped one of her arms around Hermione before trying to get some rest, his eyes closed before opening again. He groaned as the room was lit with the light from the outside, the sun was up. Slowly getting up, Harry found Colonel Jack O'Neill kneeling in front of him.

“M-morning I guess?” He said, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, it is. Jackson is looking around the temple, for anything that may help us get home.” Jack said before helping Harry to his feet before giving him a MP5, with the safety on, of course.

“Where are we going, Sir?” Harry asked, holding the gun loosely.

“Outside, to see what we can see,” Jack said, leading Harry to the entrance of the temple, “now that the storm has passed.”

Harry followed Jack before nearly getting blinded by the sun as it reflected off the sand, the sand looking untouched. Harry wasn’t sure what he was looking at until the glare left, noticing that the only way down to the sand was a massive staircase. Harry was sure nothing else could live on this planet but he remembered that humans had done even worse places, much like Egypt. Harry followed Jack down the stairs and saw a whole lot of sand, everywhere.

“So where do we go exactly?” Harry asked, looking around the sand dunes.

“I am not sure,” Jack returned before Harry pointed in the distance.

“What in the world is that furry thing?” Potter asked.

“What furry thi-” O’Neill started to ask before looking at the shape in question.

Said shape was like a massive furry beast of burden, with a head that looked like it belonged on a muppet. Harry started walking towards the shape before the thing took off with something shouting as well. Jack went charging after it, Harry followed as fast as he could after the figure and the furry mass.

“JACKSON! GET BACK HERE!” Harry heard O’Neill yell after the two figures.

* * *

It didn’t take long to find where the beast had taken Jackson, Harry was looking at a rather primitive city and a massive mine where thousands of people were working. Along with many of the same beasts Jackson had been dragged here by, but it seems the owners were running up to get the beast. The owners were a man with a whitening beard and maybe his son, both were clearly annoyed at the beast.

“You stubborn animal!” The young boy snapped at the beast of burden, “Why do you insist on running off alone!?”

Harry frowned, “Is it normal for this beast to just run off?”

The boy looked at Harry like he had seen a ghost, “You can understand me?”

“Yes, why?” Harry answered, really unsure of what he had done.

“Father! He is like Ra! He speaks like the God of the Sun!” The boy shouted, the father coming over and looking at Harry.

“You understand us, young one?” The man asked, as Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” Harry answered, “We came through the Stargate back there-”

The man’s eyes widened before he turned and shouted, “Ra smiles upon us! He sends his heralds!”

The people cheered loudly at that proclamation, causing Harry to look around at Jack and Daniel, both of whom were looking at him in shock.

“Harry,” Daniel said, looking at him with some curiosity, “do you know what you were saying?”

“English?” Harry said, not sure what was going to happen.

“No, you were speaking a long dead language,” Daniel said, as Harry blinked in confusion, “you were speaking Egyptian.”

* * *

Later that night, Harry was shown to his quarters by one of the Abydosian named Juan’ol as he sat on the rather lavish bed. Well, lavishness in this community was rather limited, but the bed was covered in silk covers. Harry sat on it before someone knocked on the wall, turning around to see a young woman in a silk cloth standing before him, barely covering her rather voluptuous form. His eyes widened as she opened her robe, exposing him to her body.

“W-what are you doing?” He asked, unable to look anywhere else but her form.

“I am presenting myself as a gift to you, as a gift from the loyal people of Abydos,” The girl’s voice, sexy and rich, “Will you accept our offering?”

Harry’s mind shot off, as she got closer and her lips pressed against his own. The taste of her overwhelmed him before something inside of him had him wrap his arms around the girl, pulling her closer. His own magic pulled her soul closer to his own, making her his own woman. As his magic rushed through her body, Harry knew who she was and why she was so important to these people. She was Sha’re, daughter of Kasuf, sister of Skaara. His mate, one of many, Harry’s magic whispered as he pulled Sha’re on top of him. He wouldn’t care who heard him or Sha’re, she was his tonight.

* * *

Emma winced as she heard the erotic sounds coming from the room where Harry was in, looking at her husband. She was pretty sure that this wasn’t a normal thing on this planet, as Matthew chuckled aloud. Hermione looked scandalized at the sounds coming from the barely soundproofed buildings.

“Could they be any louder?” The witch asked, putting her hands over her ears from a particularly loud moan.

  
  



	9. The Arrival of Ra

When Hermione Granger woke up the next morning, barely having gotten any sleep due to the neighbors. The witch slowly got up and stretched before looking outside, seeing Harry and the woman that she had seen go to his floor last night next to the fire pit. The woman was beautiful but clearly trying to stay warm by hugging Harry, to get warmth. Harry waved his hand, a blanket appearing around them to fight off the cold as a pot was over the fire. Hermione joined them and sat next to Harry, who wrapped the blanket around her as well. It was surprisingly warm, much to the bushy haired witch’s surprise. The pot steamed and Harry took it off before pouring it into three cups, handing them to her, the woman and taking the last cup for himself. 

“So,” Harry said, his breath visible in the cool air, “how did you sleep?”

“Not well,” Hermione answered, taking a sip of the liquid, finding it to be full of Hot Chocolate, “You and your lady friend were keeping me awake all night.”

Harry blinked then flushed in embarrassment, “I-I didn’t know she would be so loud...should have put up sound proofing charms.”

The woman next to him giggled, “If you did, people would have been questioning what had been happening in there.”

Harry sighed, “While that is true, Hermione doesn’t work at full power unless she gets a full night's sleep, Sha’re.”

“Ah, I see,” The woman named Sha’re said before turning to look at Hermione, “Please accept my apologies for keeping you up all night.”

Hermione just nodded before standing up, “Well, I’m going to be going back to the pyramid with Doctor Jackson to see if we can find anything to help us get back home.”

Harry nodded before pulling Sha’re closer, as the Granger witch walked into her room and got into her combat clothing. Making sure her weapon was loaded, she walked out and found Doctor Jackson with her Uncle Jack. Jack was telling Daniel what the plan was when she came up before stopping.

“Any coffee to give?” He asked, to which Hermione shook her head.

“No, only hot Chocolate,” This answer made Jack groan, “not my fault they took the coffee out when we got put on the team.”

“No, that should have been fixed a while ago,” Jack grunted before he sighed, “I’ll get your father to join you and Jackson, I’d rather see what is up with this stuff they are mining.”

Hermione smirked at her Uncle before she struck up a conversation with Daniel until her father walked up, mostly about the theories he was coming up with to explain what he saw and heard. The trio walked back to the Pyramid, talking and chatting, but Hermione had the uncomfortable feeling that something big and bad was about to happen. It was something she had gotten before but never was it like this feeling, something that ate away at her insides. Hermione pushed the feeling down for now, she had to help Daniel with his project at the moment anyway.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione was holding a flashlight up as Daniel translated the drawings on the walls. The story was that of how the Sun God Ra had come to Earth, how he brought the ancestors of the people of Abydos here before Ra was overthrown. Surprisingly, it was due to the witches and wizards of that day having had enough of Ra declaring their talents as Heresy. So they overthrew Ra, who fled and the people of Egypt buried the Stargate. It was a rather eye opening tale to say the least, meaning Magic was the reason Ra was overthrown.

“This is something,” Matthew said, after the storytelling was over, “seems we have the Magic community to thank for saving our race from slavery.”

“Well, that’s only part one of the story,” Daniel said, pointing at the next section of wall, “Seems the story continues on Abydos generations later. Ra had someone else put in charge of the people here, a person named Aset. She governed the people as a benevolent ruler, which the people were able to mine more of the mineral, Naquadah. However, it seems that years in the past, the Stargate was opened up before us and events happened. Big ones as well, seemed that Aset was impregnated by the Minor God Zeus. Her child was a Hercesis, something the Gods declared as unclean and to be killed immediately.”

“Harsh,” Hermione deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Daniel continued to translate, “But, it seemed Aset wasn’t going to do that. Mother instinct I guess, but her bodyguard, Serqet, told Ra everything. Ra came down and killed Aset and her kid, and destroyed a camp as a warning to the Abydosians. However, before he left, Ra gave Serqet to the people. They burned her alive after covering her in tar and branding her belly with the word ‘Shol’va’ or traitor.”

Hermione winced, “I guess Aset was that much of a good ruler that any betrayal was given out in kind.”

“Very much so,” Daniel nodded, “Apparently, Ra adopted this as his brand of ending traitors in his kingdom.”

Hermione moved the light and pointed at another wall, “and that is?”

Daniel turned in the direction she was pointing before a spark of something entered his eyes, “That would be the thing I’ll need to get us back home.”

“That's good,” Matthew smiled, “Maybe we’ll catch the latest game when we get back as well.”

Daniel rolled his eyes at that before frowning, “Uhm, something is wrong, its been broken.”

Hermione frowned as well, “Who would have broken it?”

“I bet it was Ra, didn’t want anyone to figure it out.” Matthew said before getting on the sandy floor, pushing it away with his hands before Hermione just sighed.

“Let me, Dad,” She said, pulling out her wand and with a flick, the sand was pushed away, “There, anything?”

“No, there isn’t anything it seems.” Daniel said, pressing his hands into his face.

Before they could do anything, the pyramid shook violently from something outside. Hermione couldn’t even stand up from the shaking as the ceiling caused dust to fall from it. When it finally stopped shaking, she flipped the safety off on her gun and took point as her Father protected her six. They cheeked their corners but couldn’t find anyone in the gate room, but Hermione didn’t trust this room to be truly empty. She heard something to her right, turning before being blasted back. She crashed into the wall but got to her feet, her wand in her hand.

“Mok! Mok!” The being snarled, carrying a large staff, before Hermione fired off her own magic.

The banisher slammed into the warriors chest, sending him flying backwards as her Father fired his weapon. Red blood spurted into the air as the bullets tore into his flesh, Hermione smirked before something slammed into her side. She crashed into the ground, spinning around to point her wand but found herself facing the end of the staff, which had opened up.

“Kal kek m'al Kal'ma?”


	10. The Law is laid down

The first indication that something was going on was the armored figures that came through the gates of the primitive city, the sun glinting off the alien metal armor. Harry looked at them with some trepidation, as Sha’re was out in the market that the people had set up for the day, to gather some food. Harry was in his disguise, wearing the outfit of someone of high standing amongst the people, so he wouldn’t have to work in the mines. It was Kasuf’s idea, so that Harry, Jack and Emma would be safe in case Ra did come back. Apparently, Ra had come back and in force from the looks of the armed figures entering the city. Harry quickly left the building and focused his magic on where Sha’re was, using that to find her at one of the fruit booths. How fruit was grown here was beyond him but Harry was glad he arrived, as his wife was being accosted by two humans with metal helmets that had bird like heads.

Harry shoved one of the men back, knocking him flat on his back as he stood in front of Sha’re. The other turned the bird head onto him, bringing his staff to bear before someone else came up behind the man. Harry stepped closer to Sha’re as the figure approached, feeling like something big was going to happen.

“Lotar Kree!” The figure snapped, the voice was feminine but metallic, but it caused the man to spin around and stand at attention.

Harry got a good look at the armored figure and frowned, not sure at what he was looking at. The figure was clearly female, the shape was that of an hourglass and had a large bust and wide hips. Covering her form was armor, a dark grey in coloration. Not a single part of her was uncovered, showing off the figure’s curves but giving her protection from normal weapons the people here would use and probably the sun as well. The helmet actually didn’t have the ridiculously long neck the two soldiers had, in fact, the neck only covered her neck and her head was covered in a rather detailed Falcon shaped helmet. The eyes were like finely cut rubies, the beak having a gold like edge, the sun reflecting off the gold finish slightly.

Her arms were covered in the armor, from the hands up to the elbow, gauntlets protect her arms. The hands armor had claws that looked sharp enough to cut flesh with ease, her hips had a leg guard which was shaped into a triangle that ended after her knees. Her feet were taloned, able to move and latch onto surfaces. In her right hand was a staff, similar to the ones that the Lotars. Her staff was longer, the end of it wasn’t the wide shape the other two had. No, this staff ended in a spear shape, looking as sharp as the claws.

The Lotar looked like he was going to start protesting but the armored woman cut him off with a sharp, “Kree shak nel, Lotar!”

He quickly silenced any protest as his fellow stood up and made a salute, placing his arm on his chest with his head bowed. The armored woman wasn’t impressed and snarled at them, causing them both to quickly leave with their proverbial tails between their legs. Her falcon shaped head turned to Harry and Sha’re before she spoke in Egyptian to them.

“Those Lotar’s will be treated according to Ra’s law, they will not lay with your wife or anyone else's. I will see to it.”

With that, the armored figure walked away, her armor making heavy footfalls as she disappeared into the crowd after the Lotar’s. Harry looked at Sha’re, who was a bit shaken by the ordeal.

“Lets get back to our room, alright?” Harry said, to which Sha’re nodded without protest.

* * *

Hours later, Harry was sitting with Emma and Jack in his room, as Sha’re cooked dinner. Jack was looking very agitated while Emma was calm, or looked calm at any rate. Harry was trying to find Hermione with his magic but he couldn’t find her at all, so he was rather nervous because of this. It was Jack that spoke up first, voice low.

“Matthew, Daniel and Hermione haven’t radioed back, neither has Kawasaki. These soldiers showing up isn’t something that regularly happened, from what I saw in the mines today.” He said, looking at Harry and Emma, “The fully armored ones were in charge and the lesser armored ones were the grunts pretty much.”

Emma snorted, “Yeah, the ones in the armor punished a few of the Lotar’s when they tried to have their way with me. Seems that the armored ones were strict on what the Lotar could do, guess pleasure of the flesh is not one of them.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, one of them said she would take care of the two harassing Sha’re in the market today. You could tell she was a woman, which I find very weird.”

“Must be an aesthetic that Ra wanted,” Sha’re said, coming in with bowls of soup she had made, “In our stories, Ra wanted his elite warriors to have their armor distinguish them from the ones that were not trained enough. Of course, after the death of Serqet, the armor was probably made as the only distinguishing feature.”

“Or they had the armor changed to make sure the Lotar’s are seen as ridiculous,” Harry said, moving his hands form his shoulders to above his head, miming the long metal neck piece the Lotar wore, “lesser to the elites, who didn’t need the neck piece.”

“Makes much more sense for someone to do that, makes the Lotar the cannon fodder.” Jack said before his radio crackled.

“Colonel-” It crackled, “anyone? Can anyone-hear me?”

“This is Colonel O'Neill,” Jack said, “Report.”

“Armored-hostiles, overwhelmed” The radio crackled before the words started to fade out, “n-need reinforce-now.”

Jack tried to get more information but the radio only produced static, the connection was dead.

* * *

The next morning, Harry went to the pyramid with Jack, Emma and Sha’re. His wife put her foot down on staying behind, not wanting to be alone when the Lotar found her. Jack reluctantly allowed her to join them, as they trekked across the desert before the sun would rise. When the sun was starting to rise, the group saw the pyramid or what was over it. 

“I get the feeling that this Ra character believes he is living in Egyptian myth and legend.” Jack muttered, Harry nodding at that statement.

They carefully made their way down the dune before walking inside the rather dark interior of the pyramid, Jack and Emma turning on the flashlight attachments on their weapons. Harry had his wand out, Sha’re staying close by. Guns were scattered across the ground, but there were not bodies. Harry felt a chill run down his spine before something blasted him across the room into Emma with a loud crash. On top of her, Harry tried to get his barings but couldn’t as his vision went blurry from his lack of glasses. It was Sha’re who saved him, Emma and Jack by standing before them with her arms out, shouting that they surrendered.

Harry finally got his glasses back on, looking around and found they were surrounded on all sides by fully armored warriors. Then, near the entrance of the gate room, a light appeared. It hummed then multiple rings came down out of the ceiling, a light flashed from top to bottom before the rings lifted back up into the ceiling once more. Standing there was another armored warrior, this one the same as the one from the market.

“Oh,” Harry muttered, loud enough that everyone heard him, “seems an old face has come to greet us.”

“Indeed, Human,” The female voice said, amusement easily heard in her voice, “now, you will be taken before our God, Ra.”


	11. Standing before Ra, another approaches

Harry was pulled unceremoniously down a corridor next to Sha’re, Jack O’Neill and Emma Granger in front of them. The armored warriors were just careful enough so their clawed gloves didn’t cut into them as they were pulled along, how considerate of them to do so. Hands tied, Harry couldn’t really do anything and he didn’t have his wand as it had been taken away immediately. It didn’t take long for the warriors to pull them into a dimly lit cavernous room, all the walls were angled to a single point in the ceiling above. They were forced onto their knees before the warriors marched to niches built into the walls, which had columns built in them as well. Harry looked at Sha’re before the female warrior said something.

“Face your God!”

At the far back of the room, a bunch of people walked out of a door. More of the Lotars followed by a bunch of children, ages ranging from around five to at least Harry’s age. Then out came two women that barely wore anything over their large busts and their hips, they were wearing nothing but those two items of clothing. They were followed by a man with a helmet that looked like it belonged to a sarcophagus, before the two women put their hands in his own and “guided” him to his throne. A throne that Harry couldn’t see because it was so dark in the room, that was until the pharaoh man had come in. The walls had started to move, light pouring into the room to reveal what was inside of it.

The room was something out of an Egyptian throne room, it was like Harry had stepped out of the present and into the past. He looked around in shock before Jack did something stupid and very reckless, he attacked his Lotar guard. The less armored figure was smashed in the gut by Jack's elbow before he grabbed the staff, aiming it at who Harry assumed was Ra. The children instantly stood in front of Ra, causing Jack to have a moment of weakness. Harry heard the Lotar get up and move towards O’Neill but Harry had to do something to help Hermione’s Uncle.

Harry twisted himself around as his Magic unfurled within his body like the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets, as Harry’s hands lashed out towards the Lotar, the Magic reacted and attacked the Lotar. The helmeted soldier was blasted off his feet into the far wall, yelling in agony as his ribcage was smashed in. Harry’s binds cut themselves as his magic pulled the staff into his hands as he primed it, causing it to hiss before he fired off two shots at Ra. The female armored warrior lept in front of the group, as a shield flared to life to disperse the energy blasts Harry had fired. Harry hissed under his breath before he flicked his wrist, magic reacting once more as the children and the armored woman were flung aside as he fired again.

Ra stood up as the blast got closer before he lifted his hand, catching the blast of energy in a golden light that surrounded the blast. Harry blinked, shocked as this turn of events before a fist smashed into his face. One of the Lotars’ friends had hit him, and was about to strike again until Harry brought his foot up into his groin. The Lotar collapsed from the agony and as Harry got up to fire at Ra again, white hot pain slashed across his face. Blood poured down his face as he screamed from the pain, the pain going from his left jaw up to the right side of his forehead. Laying on his back, he felt something pound against his scar before something black entered the red of his blood.

“Jaffa, KREE!” Ra shouted as the black stuff oozed out of his scar even more before it formed into a humanoid shape next to Harry’s head.

The mass snorted and laughed at the gathered people, pulling more blood out of the slash on Harry’s face, “Fools! I am Lord Voldemort! You can not kill me!”

Ra said something back, causing Voldemort to hiss right back, Harry passed out from the pain and the agony of Voldemort using his own blood.

When Harry woke up, he found himself in a bedroom. The curtains were closed and he could hear two feminine voices at the end of the bed, Harry tried to sit up and see who it was. Two hands gently pushed him back down as he saw who it was, it was the two scantily clad women from the throne room of Ra. One had black hair with red eyes and the other had brown hair with blue eyes, both were smiling at him.

“The magic user awakens,” The red eyed one said, her skin was a dark tan as she walked her fingers up his chest, “You were quite the shock for Ra, young one.”

“ _ I bet I was. _ ” Harry hissed, causing both women to look at him in shock, “ _ W-what? _ ”

“You speak the first tongue,” The second said, shock filling her voice, “The tongue our ancestors used before they found the Tau’ri.”

Harry wasn’t sure what she was talking about, he had just imagined them as snakes and suddenly he was speaking another strange language. His mind was taken off of that when the red-eyed woman smashed her lips into his in a searing kiss, as his magic reacted much like Sha’re had done. He knew who this woman was, she was the Goa’uld Queen known as Isis and as he pulled the other into a kiss, he knew she was as well. She was Hebe, formerly a Tok’ra but she had been brought back into the fold by Ra. This was going to be so interesting, Harry’s finally coherent thought came and went as he started to dominate the two females.

* * *

Deeper in the bowels of the ship, Hermione Granger flinched as she had the distinct feeling that Harry was doing something much more adult things than he should be doing. She and her father along with Kawalsky had been in this water prison, the water was up to their chests and it was really uncomfortable. Then she looked up as thumping could be heard above the cell, as the cage door opened and three people were pushed into the water bound cage. 

“What in the?” Matthew said before the splashes hit.

Out of the water came the form of Sha’re, who was splashing even more because she knew how to swim. Hermione was quick to pull the girl against her and she still didn’t calm down.

“Sha’re! Calm down, I got you, you can lean against me,” Hermione said before Sha’re finally calmed down as her Uncle Jack and her mother Emma came out of the water.

“They t-took Harry, Ra took Harry away after they killed that...Demon…” Sha’re gasped as the cage door closed.

“Yeah, whatever that thing was,” Her Uncle Jack said, looking at them with a haunted look, “apparently Ra knew how to speak in our language and hadn’t used it for a long time. He then declared that black thing as a Horcrux, something he said was to split the soul of a person to keep them from going to Sokar. He then used his hand device and tortured the black mass before black rips in the air pulled six objects into the mass. Including some ugly baby thing that made the mass turn into something even worse. Then Ra tortured the thing before having it taken away to somewhere and having the man thing taken away to “punish it for destroying the path of the dead”, his words not mine.”

Hermione paled as a chill went down her spine at that, “D-did the thing have a name?”

“Yeah,” Jack snorted, “Said its name was Voldemort, except that means ‘Flight from Death’, it didn’t know what it was talking about though.”


	12. Another "Deity" arrives

Hermione was not a happy camper in the water bound prison cell, heavy from the water weighing down her clothing and the lack of food the jailors hadn’t given them. Clearly, this Ra wasn’t much on prisoner rights. Her father was holding her mother as she slept against him, her Uncle Jack was looking up at the bars of their cell. Probably trying to think of a way out of this mess, that was until Sha’re made a noise of surprise against Kalwasky. The water level started rising, which caused Sha’re to panic as she still didn’t know how to swim. Hermione did her best to tread water as it continued to rise before the gate above them was opened, the Jaffa warriors standing as Lotar’s stood ready to grab them.

Hermione was pulled to her feet before being led to another room, still soaking wet. There she was unceremoniously deposited onto the cold floor along with everyone else, shivering and dripping wet. She slowly got to her knees as the warmth of the room didn’t reach her at all, the witch wished she had her wand right now to warm herself up. Looking around, she saw her parents, Jack, Sha’re and Kalwasky around her as well. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had been in that cell, but it felt like days anyway.

“Another day,” Her Uncle Jack said, looking around the room, “another prison cell, wonderful.”

Hermione snorted at that, wondering where Harry was in all of this.

* * *

Ra looked at the bowed form of the boy that had used his magic to make so much chaos in his own ship, having taken great pleasure in breaking the boy over the past two days. It had taken a full day to break his mind open, he had powerful natural defenses in his mind. Ra then took all of today turning this Harry Potter into his jallad, or Executioner. He had him dressed in his own armor, black metal with pure gold edges.

“ _ Rise, my Jallad, _ ” Ra said, the fully armored Executioner stood up, “ _ It is time to begin, come _ .” 

Ra led his new warrior to the rings, teleporting them down to the surface, where the people of Abydos were waiting. Near the entrance of the pyramid, Ra took his throne as his Executioner walked forward, his hand extending as his staff extended. The spear shaped blade came around, glinting in the sun as he moved down the stairs towards the figures below them. The prisoners; the Tau’ri, the daughter of the Abydosian leader and his former Queens. His new Warrior would execute them before he would receive his son, Horus, as his host. 

That was until one of his Lotar whispered in his ear, “My Lord, the sensors have picked up multiple hyperspace signatures in the system.”

He looked at the Lotar, a sneer spreading across his lips, “how close are the ships?”

Before the Lotar could answer, huge ships appeared in the skys, Ha’taks and more ships of like design. Slowly getting to his feet, Ra looked up at them in utter hatred. Who dared interrupt him, on his planet?! Ra got his answer, as bright flashes of light appeared around the base and on the stairs, warriors in pure black armor. They lifted their arms as energy fire tore into the many Lotar he had guarding, as more of the black warriors with staffs attacked his Jaffa in close quarters. He was fully standing when another bright light appeared before him, he was forced to blink away the light before he saw who stood before him.

A stunningly beautiful woman with hair that was red that turned to black near the tips, a huge bust, wide hips, long legs. She made Hathor look plain, as her outfit was a two piece greek outfit. A length of cloth barely covered her massive breasts, as another veil like cloth covered her most private area. Her eyes flashed before she flicked her hand, sending Ra flying over his throne and into the ground behind himself. The Lotar had pulled his Zat'nik'tel but with a crack, he dropped dead with a broken neck. She then walked after him as Ra slowly got up, trying to get away from this woman that was clearly another Goa’uld.

“ _ Why do you run, oh mighty Ra? _ ” She taunted him in the Goa’uld language, “ _ Do you fear me, a sex goddess from the Roman mythology? Or my other? _ ”

She dipped her head before speaking once more, “Myself, Aphrodite.”

Ra snarled at her “ _ Tok’ra! I will kill you! _ ”

Her face hardened as she hissed right back, “I am not Tok’ra! I am Prima’uld!”

“ _ Prima- _ ” Ra gasped, he had not heard of that title in so long.

“Yes,” Aphrodite snarled, “Prima’uld! Primordial Goddess, you old fool!”

Ra stood and put a hand on his kara kresh, activating the transport rings but before he could truly escape, something hit him. When he had fully transported, he screamed as his arm fell off. Blood spilled onto the once clean floor, as he looked at his arm. That was before the ship alarms went off, saying he was now in space. But how was he in space?!

That was before he looked out and saw the other ships forming around him, he hissed, dragging himself away from the ring transporters. That was before they activated again, a device he had tampered with before appeared before him. Five seconds on the device as he finally screamed, as the brightest light filled his vision before he knew no more.

* * *

Aphrodite smirked as Jack and Daniel grinned as the ship exploded above them, looking over at the captured Jaffa before finding the one in the that was her alternate. She waved her hand, causing the armor to collapsed into a bracelet, showing the form of Harry Potter. She knelt down as several of her medic staff appeared on Abydos, getting to work immediately. She used her own magic to try and repair her counterpart's mind, this would be a delicate operation.


	13. Let the healing begin

Aphrodite looked at the resting form of her counterpart, who was sleeping inside the medical table. Morgan Le Fay was standing next to her as the medical device was teleported back onto her Ra’Atak, where he would get the best medical care her empire could provide. Venus was also very upset due to Ra’s stupidity over letting his massive Empire take so long to travel over, not that he was dead. Venus had never loved any of the Goa’uld, this was due to the new history the Prima’uld had put into her head. Goa’uld were the lowest of the hierarchy in the species of the Goa’uld, at least ever since the new timeline put Venus’s place into it as Prima’uld. Back in the present, Aphrodite looked at her right hand lady before motioning her to follow.

Morgan followed, as they left the insides of the pyramid that held the Astra Portus to the sun lit sands of Abydos. The Prima’uld looked over it all, at the captured Jaffa warriors to the people of Abydos. She took it all in but also took in the magic residue that was in the air, getting a more complete picture of what had happened. It had cost the Abydosian many of their people, killed by the Jaffa’s Ma'tok staff weapons or Ra’s death gliders. Her Kull were keeping an eye on the captured Jaffa while her own Jaffa were helping the people by giving them supplies and other necessities.

“ _ We can use the terraforming device here, _ ” Morgan said softly in the language of the Ancients, “ _ Make this desert planet into an oasis. _ ”

Aphrodite smirked and looked at her right hand, “ _ Yes, but it would have to be done in specific ways, as the device was meant to take a general layout and turn the planet into what the device was told. _ ”

Morgan grimaced, “ _ With any changes to be specific, it would have to be changed over a certain area only and not the entire planet, if we did this method, it would take a year to fully complete. _ ”

Aphrodite nodded, crossing the numbers with Venus, before she smiled, “ _ That would be enough, Morgan, I’ll talk with the leader of the Abydosian’s about this gift we can provide. _ ”

Morgan nodded before going off to interrogate the captured Jaffa while Aphrodite walked over to the leader of the people of Abydos, Kasuf. Kasuf, upon seeing her, bowed himself at the waist and started to pray to her before she stopped him.

“ _ Peace, Father Kasuf, _ ” She said in Egyptian, motioning Kasuf to stand straight, “ _ I may be a Primordial Goddess but I don’t need to be bowed too unless its a ceremonial action or its something vital. These are neither of these things. _ ”

Kasuf frowned, “ _ How so, Ma’am? _ ”

Aphrodite smiled warmly, “ _ I want to change this planet to become an Oasis of sorts, fixing the lack of water on this planet. _ ”

“ _ Fix Abydos? _ ” Kasuf asked, confused now, “ _ How can one fix Abydos? It has always been a desert and a hard life to live. _ ”

The Prima’uld chuckled, as she started explaining how her Empire would change Abydos for the better.

* * *

Hermione Granger took in the gate chamber with her parents, her Uncle O’Neill, Lieutenant Kalwaslksy and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Along with them were some of the new warriors that the new woman had appeared with, some had staffs while others didn’t. Two of the soldiers that didn’t have staffs stood on either side of the Stargate, standing rigidly while the rest with the staffs stood between the columns that held up the roof. It seemed they would be going back to Earth after all that had happened, though she wasn’t sure about Harry. Yeah, it would be better that he came back with them but that was not a good idea as Harry was technically married to three women, two of them were older than he was.

Her musings stopped as Hermione heard the heavy footsteps of two more of the armored warriors march towards the doorway, making her turn to see them. It was moments before they came in, followed by that same woman in the risque outfit that was Greek in origin. Doctor Jackson had identified the outfit when he had gotten a good look at her from a safe distance, thankfully. She motioned her two guards away and they stepped to the side, allowing her to step forward towards them.

“I am Aphrodite,” She said before her head dipped for the briefest of heartbeats then rose again, her eyes flashing bright green, “ _ And I am Venus _ .”

Hermione shivered, remembering Ra using the same trick with the eyes on them. It seemed that this Aphrodite was a part of the same group as Ra was, Hermione wasn’t sure if she could trust this woman at all. That was until she waved her hand and the device that would allow them to get back to Earth hummed, seven symbols glowing on the circular device. Daniel was instantly on this, pulling out his notebook and drawing out the symbols.

“Th-these symbols were on the cartouche down below in the catacombs,” He stammered in shock, “E-except the last one, thats the point of origin.”

“Indeed,” Aphrodite smiled, “it is, I would suggest you make sure it is well remembered or written down and given to the one in charge of this mission, Doctor Jackson.”

“Wait,” Jack said, sounding suspicious, “How do you know Daniel’s name?”

Aphrodite looked at Jack in amusement, “With magic of course, how else?”

Hermione felt a jolt of energy rush through her body as the woman before them suddenly had a visible aura surrounding her. Pure magic could be seen for several moments before it vanished, making the young witch shiver from the overwhelming power shown to them. Even the magically inept could see that aura without problem, making them all take a step back in shock.

“B-but,” Jackson said, looking from the glowing symbols to Aphrodite, “I’ve made my choice to stay here on Abydos.”

“Then hand the symbols to Colonel Jack O’Neill so if they ever return,” Aphrodite said, pointing to Jack, who raised his hands, ready to protest, “They can get back to Earth, or Tau’ri.”

Jackson handed the paper with the symbols to O’Neill, before stepping away from the group as Aphrodite waved her hand again. The Stargate activated with a wooshing noise before the blue wall of energy shimmered, meaning a full connection had been made. Aphrodite motioned the group towards it, whom they followed Jack towards it. Hermione stopped and looked at Aphrodite, who looked back at her.

“Yes?” Aphrodite asked.

“Will Harry be alright?”

“He is being cared for by the very best, besides,” Aphrodite smiled, “he has three wives to take care of here.”

Hermione rolled his eyes before stepping through the gate, never in her mind would she ever think that she would find herself in a larger galaxy in the upcoming year.


	14. Children of the Gods Part 1

Nearly a year had passed since Hermione’s adventures on Abydos and much had changed since then. She had gotten tutors to continue her magical education and gotten her non-magical education up as she worked with her Aunt Samatha Carter while her Uncle Jack got her some training camps to go to before she was eventually brought back to the place where the Stargate had been placed. In the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, deep beneath the earth. Hermione couldn’t help but remember when the Stargate was activated the first time and how that made her insides feel queasy. But in the gate room, Corporal Hermione was playing some poker with some Airmen and winning. They were good men but they looked quite unhappy that the female Corporal was getting their money.

Though, Hermione had the uneasy feeling something was going to happen soon, as she voiced her concerns to the other four airmen.

“No one ever comes down here,” The Airman on her left said, smiling smugly, “Ever since the program was closed down due to lack of activity.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, that may be the official statement but the unofficial one was that MACUSA had asked that the Stargate program be moved away since the Magicals close to it were getting weird effects happen to them. Hermione had been protected from the Magical equivalent of the nutcases at Area 51 who wanted to dissect her to learn what effects would happen to magicals off planet, Major General George Hammond had put his foot down on it. Hermione glanced at the covered Stargate before she noticed the cover move like someone had brushed against it.

“What was that?” Hermione said, pointing at the spot where the cover had moved.

The other four airmen looked up as the cover moved again, causing them to stand up out of surprise, while Hermione reached for her pistol. It was quiet for several seconds before the Stargate rumbled and the inner ring started moving, the chevrons moving and glowing as they locked the gate address into the device. The other airmen quickly got their guns as the Lieutenant of the group got to the red phone to get General Hammond down here. Within moments, the Stargate activated with a  _ Kawoosh _ before everything seemed to go silent.

“Careful!” One of the airmen called to Hermione as she slowly made her way up the ramp, pistol pointing at the blue event horizon, “We don’t know what caused it to turn on!”

Hermione ignored him and looked at the event horizon before a ball dropped from the gate and landed on her left. It hummed then a light ran up and down her body before it deactivated, making Hermione shiver as she aimed her pistol at the ball.

“Corporal,” the Lieutenant called out to her, “get away from the alien ball.”

“Right, nothing good can come of that,” Hermione said in agreement as she tried to get down the ramp quickly.

She only got two steps away from the gate before an armored hand grabbed her around the neck and pulled her against itself. She gasped as she saw more armored figures step out of the Stargate, their armor having a cobra like aesthetic before the Witch saw two of the armored Jaffa had serpentine lower halves! That gave her pause, as her knowledge of the Lamia species put them in places no where near here in America. The person holding her roughly grabbed her pistol, yanking it out of her hands before the gate shut off behind them.

“Jaffa, Kree!” Hermione shuddered as the voice reminded her of Ra’s own voice, deep and menacing.

“Teal’c, Kree!” Hermione squirmed before she was turned to look at a dark skinned human male.

“Let me go!” Hermione hissed, fighting to get free but the Jaffa, Teal’c she guessed, held her fast.

The Goa’ulds hand came up and Hermione saw that his hand had the same device like Ra had but this one looked like it had a more serpentine design. The jem in the center was in the mouth of a fanged cobra, before Hermione felt herself go limp, dazed and unable to do anything as the sounds of muffled gunfire barely filled her ears.

* * *

General Hammond stepped into the Gate room and found himself staring at several hostile, two of them having the lower halves of snakes. In the arms one of the human figures was Corporal Granger, looking like she was out of it. He knew he had to keep her alive or the GRangers would skin him alive, rank or not.

“Hold your fire!”

The golden armored human looked at him with a smirk before his eyes glowed for a second, dimmed before the snake helmet closed. He turned and left through the stargate, followed by the human male, Hermione Granger and the two snake people before the gate deactivated to who knows where.

* * *

It was late at night on top of the O'Neill household when a car drove up into the driveway, Sarah O’Neill was busy making dinner when she heard the door being knocked upon. Putting a lid on the pot, she walked over to the door while wiping her hands on her apron before opening it to see a man in a suit.

“May I help you, Sir?” She asked, realizing he was an Airman.

“Yes, Miss O’Neill,” The man said, looking behind her before looking back at her, “Is Colonel O’Neill home?”

Sarah sighed, “He’s retired, but yes, he’s up on the star deck with our son, Charlie.”

The man nodded before a few minutes later, Jack came storming into the house, his eyes showing something akin to murder.

“Jack? What’s-” Sarah started to ask before her husband looked at her.

“Get packed, Sarah,” He said, as their nine year old son ran up the stairs, “I’ll call the Grangers, Hermione’s been kidnapped.”

Sarah felt her hands go over her mouth before she quickly went to her room to get packed as Jack called the Grangers. Hermione had looked out for Charlie after school when she wasn’t busy with her own schooling and not only that, Sarah had gotten to like her niece much more ever since her family moved here and also saved her son from accidentally shooting himself. That and her husband was very protective of her, even after bringing in herself and Charlie on the secret of what he had done a year ago. She heard the Airman try to tell Jack to leave her and Charlie here as they were civilians but Jack’s voice could be easily heard from downstairs.

“I don’t know what planet you’re from, Major Samuel,” Jack said, “But here on Earth, family is a big thing, maybe you’ve heard of it?!”

Sarah smirked as that shut the Major down, as Jack came into their room to get his uniform.


	15. Children of the Gods Part 2

It didn’t take long for the O’Neills and the Grangers to get to where the Stargate was being housed now in the Cheyenne Mountain Base, going down the elevator before Jack, Matthew and Emma were taken to Major General Hammonds office. The General was in a blue suit behind his desk, working on some papers. In the corner of his desk was a red telephone, and in the other was a small American Flag and a lamp. Jack looked at Matthew and Emma before they were announced by Samuels.

“General Hammond,” The Major said, making the General look up, “Colonel O’Neill, Captain Granger and Captain Granger.”

“Retired.” All three said at once, rolling their eyes before Samuels left the doorway.

“I can see that. Me, I'm on my last tour. Time to start getting my thoughts together, maybe write a book. You ever think of writing a book on all exploits in the line of duty?” The General asked as Matthew snorted.

“I've thought about it, but then I'd have to shoot anyone that actually read it.” Jack returned as Emma sighed, shaking her head.

“That was a terrible joke, Jack,” She said, “Even for you.”

“Yes well,” Jack tried to defend himself, “Most of my work the last ten years was classified.”

“We know,” Matthew nodded, “I would think it very obvious since we aren’t dead yet.”

Jack, seeing that he wasn’t going to win, got them back on track, “Major Samuels mentioned something about the Stargate?”

Hammond nodded, standing up, “Down to business, I can do that.”

He motioned the three to follow him, “This way.”

They walked down through the base and into a lab where two figures were covered in cloth. A doctor uncovered one to show the face of a human male with a tattoo on his forehead, an oval with a snake like wiggle in the center. Emma looked over the body as Matthew growled, remembering Abydos. Jack looked at the body, his face calm indifference.

“Anyone you know, Colonel, Captains?” Hammond asked, giving the three a stern look.

“They’re not human,” The doctor added but was glared at by the three retired military.

“Ya think?” Jack snapped, sarcasm easily heard.

The Doctor rolled his eyes before pulling the cover down further to show the belly of the corpse, which had an X shape in it.

“Best we can tell, these slits are actually a pouch, similar to that found in a marsupial.” The Doctor said, making Emma look at him.

That was until she pushed her hand into the punch of the man, then pulled it out with a small snake like worm creature. It, too, was dead though Jack grimaced at the thing.

“Was that necessary, Emma?” He asked, as she put the creature on the dead man’s chest.

“Yes,” She said, as a nurse came in with a bowl of hot water which allowed Emma to wash her hand off, “Seems the doctor here missed something.”

“We didn’t get to the autopsy yet,” He said in his defense before Hammond spoke up.

“These people—or aliens—or whatever you want to call them…came through…killed four of my people and kidnapped another using advanced weapons.”

Jack looked at him, “Weapon, sir?”

An airman went to the back of the room before he brought out a staff weapon that the Lotar of Ra had used, Jack took the Mo’tak staff and looked it over. Matthew was handed another one, which he took to look it over.

“We can't figure out how they operate.” Samuels said, making Emma roll her eyes.

“Oh really? Have you tried the instruction manual?” She snarked at Samuels.

Samuels was about to make a remark before Jack activated and deactivated the staff, making Samuels jump from the suddenness of the noise.

“Seen one before, I take it?” Hammond asked.

Matthew grimaced, “Too bad we didn’t bring a few back, these were one of them and the other staffs had extremely sharp spear heads at the end of them.”

“Must have been a Ra thing,” Emma added after a moment, “As a way to distinguish his best from the rabble.”

“But,” Jack added as he handed his staff back, “there are no creatures like this on Abydos. Those people were human. They were from Earth. Ra brought 'em there thousands of years ago.”

“I know all about that. But your report said this Ra was in fact some kind of alien that lived inside a human body” Hammond said, looking at them as Matthew handed his weapon back.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, his eyes glowed. That was our first clue into that he wasn’t fully human.”

“Are you sure he's dead, Captain?” George Hammond said seriously, making Emma and Matthew frown.

“Unless he could survive a tactical nuclear warhead blowing up in his face,” O'Neill said flatly, “I'm positive. Why?”

Hammond grimaced as he said, “These "people", or whatever they are, were guarding another man who retreated back through the Stargate. I got a good look at his eyes, Colonel. They glowed.”

Emma hissed, Matthew snarled as Jack looked shocked at this revelation. That was until they were led back into the General’s room.

* * *

Matthew and Emma were talking in hushed voices before looking up to see Hammond standing at the doorway to their “cell”. He looked rather tired but he took a deep breath and nodded to them.

“Your daughter may still be out there,” He said, making Emma feel hopeful, “Given that this new ‘Ra’ character took her alive. There is still a chance to rescue her, but given the circumstances, I believe it is time to bring back Mr. Potter.”

“Why’s that, sir?” Matthew asked, frowning, “Why would we have to bring back our son in all but blood?”

“Because,” Hammond said, “he, along with Daniel Jackson, may have more answers to the questions we need. That and the Magical liaison from their government has politely asked that we bring back Mr. Potter to the States due to something that involves his Family Inheritance.”

Matthew rolled his eyes, “Politics, mucking up everything.”

Hammond nodded with a ruthfull smile, “Can’t help but agree on that, Captain.”


	16. Children of the Gods Part 3

In the gate control room, General Hammond stood with Major Samuels, Captain Matthew and Emma Granger as they watched the Stargate being dialed up. Apparently, human morals won out over the fear reaction of sending another nuke through the gate and killing all the people on Abydos. It also helped that Emma, Matthew, Kalwasky and Jack were all witnesses to this and did not want to nuke the innocent people. As the gate fully activated, Jack walked up the ramp then tossed a box of tissues through it before the gate deactivated. He then came back into the control room while Samuels glowered at Jack.

“And what was that?” He asked, even though Jack sighed.

“Daniel has allergies.” Came the simple reply, making Emma, Matthew and Kalwasky grin.

“Oh, I get it.” Kalwasky said.

“Yeah,” Matthew smiled, “That makes much more sense, as Daniel would know it was from Jack and not any military.”

Emma sighed, “Now we have to wait for a reply.”

“What if the aliens got them?” Samuels snapped.

“Then they would be blowing their noses.” Jack snarked, only making the Major more incensed.

“They could be planning an attack at this very moment!”

“Aw, come on, Samuels,” Jack snarked, “let me be the cynic around here, okay?”

* * *

It was some time later that the Stargate reactivated, as a tissue box that was covered in sand was tossed through before it deactivated. Jack walked up, picked up the sand covered box before brushing it off. He smirked as he tossed it to Samuels, as the box read “thanks, send more”.

“Permission to take a team through the gate, sir?” Jack asked smugly, as Samuels rolled his eyes.

“Assuming I get the President's authorization. The mission briefing will be at 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled to active duty, Colonel, Captains.” Hammond said before walking away.

* * *

At the appointed time, everyone took their seats around the briefing room table, except one chair was empty. Emma raised her eyebrow at her husband before Hammond spoke up.

“Where’s Captain Carter?”

“Arriving now, sir,” Samuels said as Jack spoke up.

Carter?”

“I’m assigning Sam Carter to this mission,” Hammond said, as he gave a look at Jack.

“I’d prefer to put together my own team-” Jack started to protest when Matthew spoke up.

“Captain Samantha Carter is Hermione’s Aunt, Jack, so don’t try and press the issue.”

Jack blinked as the woman walked in and took her place at the table, saluting O'Neill before the banter kicked up a few notches before Hammond ended that. Samuels tried to suggest burying the gate but Jack flat out ruined that idea when he told them that the enemy had spaceships. Hammond gave the ultimatum that they had twenty-four hours or they would assume the worst if no message was sent back.

* * *

On the other side of the Stargate, the gate room was quiet, nothing moved except the team that had gone through the gate. Jack looked around as Matthew and Emma helped Sam get to her feet, as he looked around before something shifted in the shadows. Jack lifted his weapon only to see multiple armored figures with staffs similar to the ones Ra’s warriors had but the armor was different. The armor was more skin tight, shaped so that it looked like that of a dragon. The helmet was shaped like the mythical creature as well, but the voices were not of the Abydosian language.

“Talla Cha!” One shouted before another figure stepped into the room and slammed his foot on the ground.

All of the other figures dropped to a knee before Jack got a look at the armor of the one that had just entered and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The armor was that of Ra’s executioner’s armor but the helmet was the most detailed rendition of the dragon that the others had yet. The helmet looked at him before it started falling in on itself to show the messy black hair, the lightning bolt scar and the glowing emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

“O’Neill,” Harry grinned as Jack walked up and smiled at him, “Been a while, you never call, you never write.”

“The letter couldn’t be sent and the calls were out of the country,” Jack retorted, “very expensive.”

Harry rolled his eyes as the other armored figures' helmets collapsed to show the faces of the ones that helped Jack, including Skaraa. Jack noticed Harry looking around the group before he frowned, eyes narrowing.

“Where’s my sister?”

The room went silent as Jack glanced at Emma, Matthew and Sam. This was not going to end well at all.

* * *

Across the Galaxy, Hermione Granger was not having the best time. After her kidnapping, she had been forced out of her uniform and into a dress and veil before being placed in a room filled with over fifty other women in similarly done outfits. Many of them didn’t understand her but a few did, those few were from different planets and told her what was going on here. Apparently, this Goa’uld Apophis, was looking for a host for his mate, Amaunet. Many of the women from before hadn’t pleased Amuanet and were killed, the others were waiting their turn to be brought before the Goddess.

Hermione sighed as she picked up some bread and ate it, as the table in the room was full of food. Apophis wanted to at least keep his potential brides to be alive at any rate, probably the only good thing about this. Walking over to a mirror, Hermione looked herself over and sighed. The dress was made to show off her body, simple as that. White cloth hung to her body in all the right places and hung loose where needed, her chest was emphasised quite a bit. Seriously, Hermione internally groaned, why emphasize her bust? She had heard a rumor that a Witch’s body was correlated to how much magic she had, the more magic the more sexy and appealing she would be to the opposite gender.

Apparently that rumor was a fact, while she was fifteen years old her body looked more like a nineteen year olds from some Japanese hentai. Wide hips, narrow waist, long legs, a large bust, the works. Maybe that was why Apophis grabbed her, her looks. Ugh, men sometimes, Hermione groused before the metal doors opened up and Teal’c with two snake armored guards walked in. He looked around the room before pointing at a fair skinned woman with short blonde hair.

“You,” Was all he said before the two guards grab the woman and drag her away.

Hermione shivered before seeing her ‘friend’ walk up to her and whisper, “I-I thought he was pointing at me.”

Hermione shook her head, “He clearly had that other woman in his sights.”

“Y-yeah,” Her friend nodded, “but I don’t think it’ll be long before you are picked, with a body like yours.”

Hermione hissed, “I’m only fifteen!”

Her friends gripped her shoulders, “With the Goa’uld, it doesn’t matter.”

Hermione could only nod as she looked over at the iron doors before they closed. Wondering how long it would be before she was picked, judged and/or discarded like the rest. Her chances were looking very slim.


	17. Children of the Gods Part 4

Harry lead the group out of the pyramid into the daylight of Abydos, looking out over the newly terraformed Oasis-like land of the planet. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze as a massive river lazily drifted by as a creek-like moat surrounded the base of the pyramid. He whistled loudly before the sand shifted and out of it came a massive reptilian beast, making Harry smile as the massive horned head of the beast lowered and nuzzled his chest. This beast, from its horned dragon-like head to its ten powerful legs to its long powerful tail, was the legendary Abydosian Emperor Krayt Dragon. The mounts of the Abydosians, these dragons could easily swim through the sands of Abydos.

"What is that?!" Matthew whispered in awe as the massive dragon looked at the group.

"This," Harry said proudly, though a little forced, "is my familiar, the Empress of the Krayts. Or the Great Mother of the clan of Krayts."

Harry turned to the group before grimacing, "That doesn't matter because I know something has happened to my sister, what aren't you telling me?"

Emma sighed, "Later, but now how about you take us to the city?"

Harry huffed before his helmet reformed over his head as the massive creature positioned itself so its back was shown to them, as Harry stepped onto it's back and sat down upon it.

"Hop aboard," He said, his voice deeper and much more menacing now behind the helmet, "Father Kasuf is waiting with my lovely wives."

* * *

Sha're had been on the Wall of Antonias, the city that had been rebuilt during the year of the terraforming. Antonias was a striking improvement over the old dilapidated buildings, which had collapsed under the first few waves of the terraforming done by Aphrodite and her Empire. Thankfully, no one was hurt when the old city collapsed, allowing for the reconstruction crews to begin working. The rivers were added later and then the rather strong palm trees that could easily withstand the sandstorms that blew through Abydos's surface. The new species were especially evolved for Abydos and only this world by Venus, not Aphrodite.

Sha're was very interesting in the Prima'uld as she wasn't like what Ra was, as both Aphrodite and Venus shared the body but were of the same goal. Her thoughts were interrupted when another of the Draco Guard, as her husband called them, came up to her and brought a hand to her chest.

"Lady Sha're," The woman under the armor said, lowering her arm, "Lord Harry is returning, with company. Also, several of the lunch group have gone to feed the gate watchers."

Sha're nodded, "Understood, tell Isis that I'll be heading home to meet my husband, make sure to emphasize she isn't going to be late this time."

"Of course, Lady Sha're."

* * *

Some time later, Skaraa took his post while the second half of the Gate Watchers got ready to leave. Of course, the women that joined them were either the wives or girlfriends of the guards. Skaraa's girlfriend was a beauty, actually measuring up to the beauty of his sister. After all, Sha're was the ideal beauty on Abydos and everyone knew it. Harry was very protective of Sha're and his other two wives, Isis and Hebe. Anyone that actually tried to make a move on them found themselves in a dangerous situation that would mean broken bones. Skaraa had laughed his butt off when the last perv tried to handle Sha're.

"Here Skaraa~" His girlfriend, On'rhea, handed him her special meat bread, what Harry called a ham sandwich.

He bit into the sandwich, making On'rhea smirk as she held it for him. He was enjoying the sandwich before the chappa'ai rumbled and started to activate, forcing Skaraa to have his helmet reform around his head as he pushed his girlfriend behind a pillar. The other watchers had helmets on, weapons primed as the Chappa'ai activated fully. He barely had time to get his personal shield up when the first few Jaffa came marching out of the gate, staffs firing upon the Gate Watchers.

"Fall back," Skarra commanded, as the orange blasts whizzed past him, "keep the women safe!"

More and more of the Jaffa came out of the chappa'ai along with a golden armored one, Skaraa snarled as another blast hit his shield. It was dispersed quickly as he returned fire, taking down three guards in quick succession. However, the more disciplined Jaffa with years of experience on their side pushed forwards and sent them retreating out of the room. On'rhea tripped and was grabbed by a Jaffa warrior, Skaraa turned his staff on the jaffa before something grabbed his staff. He brought his clawed gauntlet around and three deep marks gauged into the snake helmet.

"Enough!" The man behind the armor snapped, his helmet pulling away to show a dark skinned man with a stoic face and a golden mark on his forehead.

Skaraa hissed and tried to shove the stronger man back with no avail.

"This isn't your armor or weapons, where did you get them?" The dark skinned Jaffa asked stoically.

Skarra used his helmet's mouth bit into his upper arm armor, causing the Jaffa to drop him out of surprise. Two more had to wrestle him as On'rhea was pulled towards the golden one, watching as she was forced to pass out then the gate was dialed. He was knocked out with a powerful hit from behind before he knew no more.

* * *

O'Neill entered the room with Harry at his side, saw the Gate and the people going through it. His weapon up, he fired into the back of one of the Jaffa, downing him before the others got through the gate. Harry looked at the DHD before looking at the gate as he rushed over to one of the wounded warriors, asking him what happened. Jack was very thankful that his team was on their way to the city when they got word of the attack.

"Another Ra showed up," Harry hissed as he came back, "Ra is dead, you sent him off with a bloody nuke! So who the flying hell was the other being!?"


	18. Children of the Gods Part 5

The SGC was silent as Major General George Hammond sat in his office, looking at the man across from him. This man looked like Theodoore Rosevelt but he wasn’t the same man, in fact, this man was distantly related to the man himself. This was Theodore Rosebelt, the Magical liaison to the SGC, taking over from the last person that had this position. George Hammond looked at the man that was dressed in a dark redwood colored suit coat, a blue vest and pants the same color as his suit coat. In his lap was a short top hat the color of his suit coat, as the man looked at him with sharp silver eyes.

“General Hammond,” Theodore said, “While my predecessor was a bit...overzealous in wanting Mr. Potter to return to Britain, as he was a part of the Death Eaters.”

Hammond frowned, “Death Eaters?”

Theodore nodded, “Yes, some of Voldemort’s followers, until we sent in a team to deal with the coward ourselves instead of the British magicals. They couldn’t figure out how to get out of their own paper bags to get their tea, bigots. Still, I’m going to have to say that Mr. Potter is no longer a concern to the magical world.”

“So my orders are not valid anymore, is that what you are saying?” Hammond asked.

“Very much so,” Theodore nodded, “but I would say that if he does return-”

He was cut off when the room started to shake as alarms started sounding, as Hammond led them to the gate control room. The man at the computer was saying to be ready for the arrival, when it activated and Hammond went to the departure room. When he saw the four armored figures step through followed by the offworld gate team, the helmets came off and showed the face of Harry Potter and three women.

“Close the Iris!” Samuels ordered over his radio, causing everyone that was on the ramp to spin around as the iris closed behind them.

“What the hell’s that, sir?” Jack said, confused.

“That's our insurance against any more surprises. It's pure titanium, hopefully impenetrable.” Hammond said, as the iris opened up once more.

Harry Potter, from what Hammond could see, was clearly unamused at this. One look at Hammond told him all he needed to know, it seemed that Harry was giving him an accusatory look that said that if that iris had been closed, he could have killed the women.

“Take them,” Samuels said from behind Hammond, pointing at the three.

That was a mistake as Harry’s helmet reformed over his head and he used his staff to knock everyone back from the three, hard enough to send them into the wall. Several soldiers lifted their weapons but didn’t fire, due to Rosebelt interfering. The soldiers were stock still as he walked into the room, glowering at Samuels.

“That is not how you handle guests here, Major Samuels,” He said sharply, “especially when you were told that you had been removed from the project two hours ago.”

Samuels looked like he was swallowing a lemon before he turned and left, as Theodore turned to the people on the ramp still.

“Hello, I’m Theodore Rosebelt, liaison from the magical side of things.” He greeted them genuinely.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next morning that brought everyone together at the meeting room table. Hammond was looking over everyone as they sat down, well, mostly everyone. Mr. Potter still wasn’t joining them, oddly enough, he was busy running symbols through the dialing computer. Captain Carter had tried to pull him off of it but he had pushed her away and continued to type away at the computer, before complaining that this was way too slow. Hammond shook his head before addressing everyone after they gave their reports on what they saw happen. The gist of the report; they enemy came through, grabbed both Skaraa and his girlfriend, On’rhea. 

One of the women, whose name was Isis, spoke up, “The survivors kept saying that Ra had returned...he did not return, Ra didn’t like snakes in any form.”

“He was the only one, right?” One of the airmen asked, before looking at everyone else, “I mean, he was playing God with them.”

“Gods,” Daniels coughed.

“What?” Hammond asked, not sure he heard Doctor Jackson correctly.

“Not as in "God" god. Ra played a god, the sun god. He borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the 'gate and then he used it to enslave them. You see, he wanted the people of Abydos to believe he was the only one.” Daniel explained.

Hebe snorted, “There are way more of these “Gods” out there, known as System Lords. They have conquered a lot of the galaxy, with much more to take over.”

Hammond sighed before stating, “People, let's not fool ourselves here. This thing is both vast and dangerous, and we are so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground.”

Carter looked ready to say something before the room shook.

“Unscheduled offworld activation!” Came over the intercom as the sirens blared.

The gathered soldiers all stood up and looked out as the stargate activated, but the iris didn’t close at all. Hammond moved as quickly as he could to the gate room as he saw Mr. Potter at the base of the ramp, ready to give orders when black armored figures stepped through the stargate. Followed two more with staffs and behind them was a beauty that defied words, followed by two more staff wielding black armored soldiers. She looked them over before smiling warmly.

“Who the hell is this, Mr. Potter?!” Hammond snapped, looking at the wizard.

“I can tell you easily, Sir,” O’Neill said before looking the woman over, “This is the woman that helped us defeat Ra on Abydos. General Hammond, let me introduce Aphrodite and Venus.”

* * *

Aphrodite looked over everyone before looking at her counterpart, feeling him sending her a message mentally. Seven symbols, but not really in any order and with the many combinations these seven could produce, it took Venus looking them over to figure it out.

“Chulak,” Venus said to her counterpart, eyes flashing to signify she was in control, “Those symbols lead to only one location.”

Harry nodded before looking at the others, guns aimed at her due to Venus being in control. Aphrodite took over, waved her hand, turning every gun in the immediate vicinity turned into a black kitten. This shocked every soldier while making those without weapons look at her with a great deal of respect now. Aphrodite smiled softly as she bowed slightly to General Hammond, her outfit similar to the one she wore before Ra but in the color of black.

“Greetings,” She said formally, “General Hammond, I am Aphrodite and the one that spoke was my mother, Venus. Before anyone spouts anything about me being like Ra, I am a Prima’uld. A-”

“A Primordial Goddess,” Daniel interrupted, “Something that came before the other Gods.”

Aphrodite chuckled, “I’m guessing your wife, the former First Prime of Ra, Mi’ria, has been teaching you the Goa’uld language.”

“She has been trying her best to do so,” Daniel said in return before Aphrodite stepped off the ramp, her guard following.

“I don’t care if you're some Deity of a forgotten religion,” Hammond said, calm once more, “you are still a threat to the security of this base.”

“If I truly was a threat,” Aphrodite retorted, “I would have taken the Porta Astra, both of them, from this planet completely and invaded from space. I’m not like the other Goa’uld who are trying to reverse engineer the technology I grew up with, I’m old, General Hammond. The Goa’uld are children to me, if you knew about the Prima’uld a bit, you’d understand that the Goa’uld once saw us as their parents but now are their biggest threat.”

Hammond frowned, clearly thinking before saying, “If I agree that you are not a threat, what will stop you from going back on that?”

“Simple,” She said, “I wish to form an alliance with the Tau’ri, or in your language, Earth. But first, you must send a team to Chulak as quickly as possible. I fear that Miss Granger is still in grave danger with the one known as Apophis, for he is looking for hosts to give his mate, Amaunet.”

Hammond looked at Jack, Sam, Matthew and Emma before looking back at Aphrodite. He was clearly stuck between a rock and a hard place but this one had big rewards.

“Very well, after this mission, I will let the president know of this alliance. Colonel O’Neill,” He turned to Jack, “You will have your team be known as SG1, Kalwasky will lead the team known as SG2. These are the President’s orders, I fully intend to complete them.”

All the military in the room saluted as one, even though it looked awkward for the airmen and their guns-turned-kittens in one hand.

* * *

Hermione was relaxing on a makeshift pillow bed in her corner of the room when she was awoken by the sound of the massive metal doors opening. Getting up, Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she saw that it was Teal’c and his guards. Behind them was another woman, whom they pushed towards the group trapped here. Then Teal’c looked around the room before focusing on her.

“Her,” He pointed directly at Hermione, “You will come with us.”

Two servants marched up to her, ready to grab her arms when Hermione kneed one in the groins and blasted the other one away from her into the far wall with a sickening crunch. Teal’c looked at her with both eyebrows raised, his guards aiming their Mo’tak staffs at her.

“I can come of my own volition,” She snapped, glowering at Teal’c, “I will not be dragged before your God like some terrified damsel.”

Internally, Hermione was not sure how long she could keep this facade up before the stoic man but Teal’c nodded.

“Very well, woman,” He said before his guards walked up and fell in behind her, “Apophis will be interested in your powers as well.”

“I bet he will be,” She remarked, cursing herself for her bout of accidental magic.

She silently followed after the dark skinned man as the two other guards kept her boxed in as they marched her towards their God, Apophis. Hermione’s mind went to the mythology of the Egyptians, Apophis was the Brother of Ra. The Serpent God, meaning that he had the Cobra as his sacred animal. That was until she saw that a bunch of the guards had the lower halves of snakes, which made her pause for a second too long and get shoved forward by the guard behind her.

“Keep moving, human.” The guard snapped, a woman from the voice.

“Fine,” Hermione said, “Just looking at the snake based guards that your God has around here.”


	19. Children of the Gods Part 6

Chulak, the planet that the seven symbols lead to, was rather cold. It didn’t help that the stargate only added to the cold factor due to the reconstitution of every molecule when they stepped on the other side, leaving them freezing and covered in a light layer of frost. Harry was thankful that he and Sha’re were going in their armor, which had internal heaters. Isis and Hebe stayed back on Earth to help smooth things over with Aphrodite/Venus, while they got sent with SG1 and SG2 to the planet of the Jaffa. Harry had his helmet pull away as he looked at O’Neill, who had snow on his cheeks as his breath frosted.

“Damn, its cold,” Kawalksy muttered, rubbing his arms, “we could have picked a better time of the year, couldn’t we?”

Sha’re let her helmet pull away as she looked around at the trees, “No, Chulak is much like the tundra forests of Earth, not much warmth in this harsh place. The Jaffa of Chulak are rather hardy people, able to withstand the cold and other environments due to their habitation.”

Kawalsky sighed, “Great, so is there any warmth on this planet?”

Sha’re smirked deviously, “If you want to sunbathe as the sun reaches its peak at ten thirty our time, be my guest.”

Kawalsky grew quiet at that as Daniel Jackson asked, “Anybody have a Kleenex?”

* * *

Hermione was led into a different room, this one had a high arching ceiling with blazers in the four corners of the room. In the center was a table about seven feet long, in each of the three rooms that were connected to the center room held guards. All of them were human, no serpent guards from what Hermione saw. She was pointed to her place in front of the table-like alter as her kidnapper came down the stairs before her in a gold outfit. She forced down the urge to cringe at the outfit, as she used her magic to see what was going on. What she saw wasn’t a pleasant sight, at all.

Inside each person in the room was another thing, most of them were in belly pouches while the man before her had a snake creature wrapped around the base of his spinal cord. Pulling her magic back, she looked at the face of her kidnapper. He looked her over before motioning two maidens over, probably due to her dealing with the men beforehand. The two quickly stripped her of her outfit and left her bare before the man playing as Apophis.

“Yes. Very nice indeed. But I am not the one you must finally please.” Apophis said, walking around her.

“And who is that?” Hermione said, watching Apophis carefully.

Apophis grinned, “Such spirit, and power to boot as well. You must please my mate, Amuanet.”

He stepped over to a side room and said “Yametha, re!”

A woman walked out of the room, in a very odd outfit before Hermione realized she was wearing a cloak-like top that would cover her belly easily. This woman must of been a priestess of some sort as she walked to the stairs and waited, as the maids tried to pull Hermione onto the table.

“Enough already!” She snapped at them, making the two step back in fear, “I can do it myself, I’m not paralizied.”

Hermione climbed onto the table and laid on it, face up, as she looked at the Priestess, “Now what?”

The what happened, as Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach as the priestess pulled the cloak away from her body to show her belly. She had a belly pouch was pushed open as one of the snake creatures looked out of it, peering at Hermione’s body with a cursory look. Hermione froze, feeling something else join her heart in her gut. Apophis was watching from a distance, letting his mate make her own decision.

“Does she please you, my love?” The ‘God’ asked the snake, to which the thing nodded.

Apophis made a motion with his hand and Hermione was flipped over on the table, though it seemed that Hermione was in far too deep this time. The snake slithered onto her back, as the priestess moaned before it was over. Hermione gritted her teeth as the cool slimy thing moved up her back, paused, then bit into the base of her neck. Hermione didn’t scream out, she would not show pain to this false deity. Apophis watched, intrigued by this turn of events before Hermione hissed.

“Y-you may have my body but you’ll never have me entirely.”

Hermione felt the snake wrap around her spinal cord, her mind feeling like something was trying to get into it with pure force. Hermione opened her mental shielding before slamming it back down again when the other mind tried to reorient itself in her mindscape. The witch smirked before attacking the other mind, taking everything she could from it but even then, it would take time before she would get full control over the other mind inside her head. This was only a small part of it, a small part of the mind that was Amuanet.

* * *

Harry looked over at O’Neill as he and Daniel talked over the DHD, before looking at the ridge. Sam had covered it in claymores, for defensive purposes of course. Jack had him going with SG1 while Sha’re would be with SG2, meaning they would have some more protection due to having more experience with the Jaffa. Of course, as they were walking through the woods, they ran into a troupe of worshipers. Daniel, unknowingly, got them free passage to the banquet of the Choice. They would be led to the city of Chulak and enter the main banquet hall, where Jack, Sam and Daniel would be seated. Harry refused to be seated, stating that he did not sit unless his Queens were present.

The Jaffa quickly understood what he meant and let him be. Harry let his magical senses out, looking for Hermione before pulling them back as a dark skinned Jaffa with an emblem on his head walked in. He was followed by the other ‘Ra’, Apophis and a veiled woman before the man spoke.

“Kneel before your Queen.” He lifted the veil to show Hermione’s face.

Harry felt his heart sink, he was too late to save her. Anger boiled in his blood as his gauntleted hand creaked from being clenched so hard. Apophis and his guards noticed the sound, looking at Harry before the guards aimed their staffs at him. He waved his hand and the staffs turned into rubber tubes, before marching up to Apophis. Before he could do any harm to him, Hermione reacted, stepping in front of Apophis and used her hand device to send him back. Harry slammed into the wall but landed on his feet as he growled, then was blasted harder into the wall by both Apophis and Hermione. He passed out from hitting his head against the wall that it left a hole in the thick wall to the other side.


	20. Children of the Gods Part 7

Upon waking up, Harry found that he, Jack, Daniel and Sam were in a large room. Slowly sitting up, Harry rubbed his head as Sam crouched before him and looked him over.

“You took quite the beating from the two,” She commented softly, helping him to his feet, “Surprised your spine isn’t broken.”

“Armor has protection,” Harry said, wobbling on his feet before steadying himself, “broken spines would have to break the integrity of the armor first.”

“Incredible,” Sam breathed before Jack walked up.

“What happened?” Harry asked, not sure what happened in the time he had been out cold.

“Well-” Jack was about to answer when the dark skinned man walked up and grabbed his arm.

“What is this?” He asked before Harry grabbed his wrist and squeezed, causing the other man to reactively let go of Jack’s arm.

“None of your concern, Jaffa,” Harry hissed, “unless you want to lose your arm for your troubles?”

The Jaffa pulled his arm free before walking away, leaving the room with two of his guards. Harry let out a sigh before sitting down, feeling so tired out from what had happened. Hermione now was one of those Goa’uld hosts, captured with an unknown future ahead of them. He just wanted to lay down and sleep it all away. Rubbing his face, he looked at Daniel Jackson, the doctor looking back with some compassion.

* * *

Aphrodite frowned as she felt Harry’s emotions flitted through their bond; tiredness, drained, helpless. She closed her eyes and sent warmth back through it before opening her eyes once more, looking at General Hammond and Mr. Rosebelt. They had been talking with her for several hours, ironing out an alliance that would be beneficial to both sides. Of course, she really didn’t need anything from the Tau’ri. It would most likely be a one way alliance, her giving gifts when the Tau’ri were ready to receive them. But now, she felt something shift oh so subtly in the fabric of magic. A challenge of sorts, if she wanted to do it.

* * *

Some time later, Harry looked up as the Jaffa returned from wherever they had been. Standing up, Harry watched as they filed in, over half a dozen soldiers in a line on the top step. Behind them was the dark skinned one, followed by two serpentine guards. Harry frowned at this before the dark skinned Jaffa said in a voice that filled the room.

“Shaka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!”

Harry frowned as he looked around the room as the people looked up at them in shock then the man spoke again.

“Benna! Ya wan, ya daru! Kneel before your masters!”

Servants moved through the crowd of people, forcing them to their knees as Harry saw more servants bring in a large Royal Box. They lowered it to the ground before Apophis stepped out before bringing out Hermione, in some outfit that was ridiculous, even to the dumbledore standards he had known. The Dark skinned Jaffa looked at Jack, who slowly nodded to him before kneeling. Harry looked at Skaara before he nodded, causing the young man to kneel along with On’rhea. Daniel and Sam followed, as the dark skinned man spoke once again.

“Benna, ya wan ya daru! Choose!”

Harry watched as the Goa’uld walked among the prisoners, guards bringing them people to pick. One looked towards On’rhea but Harry quickly put an end to that by using his magic to make her unnoticeable. Skaara would never forgive him if On’rhea was taken, though it did help that Harry and Skaara kept their helmets on. Without any faces, the Goa’uld simply ignored them and picked other people. In a few minutes, it was over as the last of the Goa’uld left, Apophis turned to the Jaffa.

“Kill the rest, they are of no use to us anymore.”

Apophis got back into the Royal Box with Hermione as it was picked up and carried out, as the Jaffa warriors took formation and marched towards the crowd. Their staffs were primed as the Serpentine guards aimed on the top step, giving them cover as the dark skinned Jaffa walked towards his fellow soldiers.

“I can save these people! Help me!” Jack blurted out, causing the dark skinned one to spin around, staff activating, “Help me.”

Many have said that,” He said before turning on his own men, firing and killing one of the guards, then throwing his weapon to O'Neill, “But you are the first I believe could do it!”

Harry opened his hand as his staff built itself, Skaara doing the same as they took aim and fired upon the Jaffa firing squad. The Serpentine guards up top seemed to have better aim then their human counterparts, hitting Harry’s and Skaara’s shields dead on. Harry gave Skaara a signal telling him that he would deal with the snake guards himself, charging past the still shocked Jaffa towards the serpents. He shot at the guard on the right before looking at the other, who Harry noted was a rather busty female snake.

“If you are like that Jaffa, help us.” He said as he aimed at the guards behind the iron doors.

She seemed to make her decision and fired her staff at the guards before Jack used the staff on the wall, opening it within a few shots. Harry moved off the steps then turned back to see both the serpent guard and the Jaffa look at one another.

“Come on!” Jack called to them, motioning for them to join him.

“We have nowhere to go,” The serpent guard said.

“For this,” Jack retorted, “You can stay at my place, now come on!”

The two looked at one another before quickly climbing out of the hole, Jack peeking inside one last time before running after the group with Harry.

“I never got your names,” Jack said, looking at the two.

“I am Teal’c,” Teal’c said.

“I am Rei’sei,” The serpent guard replied, her helmet coming off like Ra’s own guards' helmets did.

She was a cobra, a female anthropomorphic Cobra. Harry had to do a double take before his mind understood what he had been looking at. The trip was pretty quiet, Teal’c showing off the infant Goa’uld he carried, though Rei’sei didn’t carry one. Apparently her kind were immune to the Goa’uld but Apophis had, many decades ago, had helped fix the planets her species lived on. They had been loyal ever since, which made Rei’sei one out of a billion, quite literally. The rest was a blur, until he found himself back in the SGC. Looking back at the Astra Porta, Chappa’ai or even the Stargate, Harry felt like his troubles were only starting.


End file.
